Making Her Love Me
by RandomRedCho
Summary: Tsukushi and Yuki own a bakery named "The Red Butterfly", but what happens when Shizuka, Rui, and Tsukasa pay a visit? Tsukushi lived a normal life until she got mixed up with Tsukasa and Rui. It's a love square between Shizuka, Tsukasa, Rui, and Tsukushi
1. The Meeting

Thank you for taking your time to read my first fanfic ever. I love the Hana Yori Dango manga/drama and decided to write about them. The things in here are totally made up and are not meant to be taken seiorusly. Anyways, i hope you enjoy. Chapter two will be coming soon~~~ Thanks you 3

3 RandomRedCho

The driver opens the door to a limo. Shizuka steps out, takes off her sunglasses and smiles.

"Thank you." She's says to the Driver and enters a bakery named, "The Red Butterfly". Tsukushi and Yuki are waiting at the counter and greet her.

"Good Morning!" They said cheerfully.

"Welcome to The Red Butterfly!" Shizuka smiles.

"How many of you will there be today?" Tsukushi asks.

"Just three." Shizuka replied. Tsukushi takes three menus, shows Shizuka to her table and walks back to the counter.

"Hey, hey, who's that lady?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know but she's so pretty." Tsukushi replied.

Suddenly the doors open again. Rui walks in coolly. The girls stare with not believing eyes.

"Welcome," they managed to say. He smiles and nods.

"Shizuka!" He says calmly and kind.

"Rui!" Shizuka stands up and waits for him to walk over, and then they hug.

"That guy….." Yuki began.

"Is really good looking…" Tsukushi finished. They both nodded their heads. The door again opens and they turn their heads to see who it is. Tsukasa looks past them and walks towards Shizuka and Rui.

"Shizuka! Rui! Yo!" He says.

"Tsukasa!" Shizuka says and hugs him. Rui looks away. Tsukushi and Yuki ease drops on them.

"Looks like a love triangle." Yuki says.

"Yeah…" Tsukushi says staring at Rui. The three of them look through the menus and choose their orders. Tsukasa's the first to be done and waits impatiently. He looks at Rui then Shizuka realizing that they took have picked their orders.

"What are we waiting for?" Tsukasa asked.

"The waiter." Rui replied. Tsukasa, being impatient, plays with his fork and spoon. After a minute, he bored again and starts drumming his fingers. Finally he got really impatient.

"HEY WAITER!" The yell scares both the girls.

"Tsukushi go!" Yuki pushes.

"Oh!" Tsukushi runs out.

"Yes? Sorry." She says.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" His voice louder than before.

"Tsukasa lower your voice!" Shizuka said firmly.

"It didn't take that long!" Tsukushi yelled back. Tsukasa stood up.

"What did you say, commoner?

"You heard me!" Shizuka stands up.

"Tsukasa stop it!" The three of them are in an argument. Rui gets annoyed and rolls his eyes. He picks up a cup full or water and smashes it against the table. It hurt more than he thought. The three of then are silent.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'll pay for it." Blood mixed with water rushes across the table and down. Tsukushi goes over to help but he pulls away. Shizuka comes over to aid him. Tsukasa sits down.


	2. Shizuka's Secret

YAY~~~ Chapter 2 is here~~~ Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy 3

3 RandomRedCho

"WHAT?! He cut himself?!" Yuki said surprised and confused.

"Yeah and then…" The door to the kitchen opens. Shizuka enters.

"Oh sorry to intrude, where can I put this?" She held a bundle of red napkins.

"Oh I'll take that!" Yuki takes the napkins into the other room.

"Thank you!" Shizuka turns to Tsukushi.

"I'm really sorry. Tsukasa is sort of… crazy you could say."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have angered him."

"Trust me, even if you didn't do anything." They both laugh. Shizuka looks around.

"So you own this place?"

"Uh yeah, with my friend Yuki."

"Oh I'm Shizuka by the way. Shizuka Todou."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukushi Makino."

"I really like it here." Tsukushi was going to say something but was interrupted by Yuki.

"Tsukushi! Their food is ready!"

"Oh, go sit. I'll get it." Tsukushi went in the back and Yuki handed her the food.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Yuki." Tsukushi brings out the tray and sets it on the table.

"Hmmm, looks good! Thanks, Tsukushi." Shizuka says. Rui looks at the food, Shizuka then Tsukushi.

"You two know each other?" Rui asked.

"Shizuka doesn't converse with commoners." Tsukasa said nastily.

"Commoner?! What gives you the right? Who are you to be so high and mighty?!" Tsukushi said, trying not to let it get to her. Tsukasa gives her an ugly look.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care!" Tsukasa stood up.

"Sit down and eat." Rui said.

"Shut up!" Tsukasa says to Rui and turns back to Tsukushi.

"You're looking at the heir to the Doumyoji Corporation." He smiles to himself feeling proud, but he just confused Tsukushi.

"The hair to what?" Tsukasa is shocked.

"You're so childish Tsukasa! You embarrass us!" Shizuka said forcefully. Tsukasa looked at all of them. He grabbed his jacket and left. Rui looks at Tsukasa's food and eats it. Tsukushi sighs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukushi, thanks for everything today. Sorry about Tsukasa." Shizuka and Rui got ready to leave.

"No, it's ok."

"Thanks again!" They leave and Tsukushi clears the table. She sprays the table and wipes but stops. She sees blood. _That guy… Is he ok?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shizuka and Rui walks but not really knowing where.

"Shizuka, where are we going?" Rui asks.

"Hey, Rui."

"Hm?"

"Let's go to the park." Rui confused but smiled.

"Ok whatever you want."

Shizuka sits on a bench, Rui next to her.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka can't really find the words.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know how to say it."

"Say what? Just say it."

"Ok." Shizuka takes a deep breath. Rui hearts beats. _Could this be it? Has Shizuka finally accepted my love?_

"Rui…. I… I'm getting married." Rui's heart stopped beating and he froze, but played it coolly and pretended to sleep.

"Rui… Did you hear me?" It's silent for a minute or so. Rui sighs.

"Congratulations, Shizuka." He finally says. Shizuka smiles but it wears off soon.

"But… I'm leaving the family business." Rui's eyes shoot open.

"Why?"

"The person I'm marrying isn't rich. He's own a bakery, like Tsukushi." Rui pretend to sleep again, trying to comprehend all this information.

"Is this what makes you happy?"

"Yes…" Rui sighs.

"Then I'm happy too." Shizuka hugs Rui, who has a sad face.

"This may be my last trip to Japan… Forever…"


	3. The Crazy Night

YAY~~ CHpater 3 is here!!! Thanks for you who have read and favorited this story.

3RandomRedCho

Yuki sticks the key in and locks the door to the bakery. Tsukushi sighs.

"Yuki! Good work today!" Yuki smiles.

"Tsukushi! Good work today too!" Tsukushi smiles.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" They walk separate ways. Tsukushi yawns and thinks about what happened today. _Today was so crazy! Who are those people? Shizuka and that handsome guy seem nice, but that hair guy. I hate his hair on top of that! He pisses me off so much. Commoner? How dare he?! Who would want to belong to the rich anyway?!_

"Tsukushi!" She looks up.

"Shizuka! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing just being bored. Do you have time?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi looks around amazed at the restaurant Shizuka brought her to.

"I envy you." Shizuka said.

"Hm?" Tsukushi asked.

"Being able to live with not much money and on top of that, not complaining."

"Shizuka? You're rich?"

"No, soon I'll be just like you."

"Soon…? Just like me…?" Tsukushi confused. Shizuka stands up and waves.

"You guys over here!" Tsukushi looks. Its Rui and Tsukasa.

"Why is the commoner here?" Tsukasa said. Tsukushi looks away. _Great! I already had enough of him at work. What the hell?_ Rui sits down but Tsukasa doesn't.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka asks.

"I don't want to sit across the commoner." Rui moves over across to Tsukushi.

"Happy?" Rui said annoyed. Tsukasa walks over to his seat.

"Why are you so picky? Am I really that much of a threat to you?!" Tsukushi said.

"You a threat? Please!" _Just what and see you little hair. I'll be a threat if you want._

"Just sit Tsukasa." Rui said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He sits.

"Well, lets order." Shizuka said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi looks at her food. _How do you eat this?_ She'd never seen this before.

"Tsukushi? Something wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"Ah, no. Nothing." She looks at her food again. Rui pokes her steak and puts it up to her mouth.

"You eat it like this." He says.

"I know ot eat it with a fork. It's just…" Rui shoves it in her mouth and continues eating. Tsukushi chews.

"Yum. It's delicious." Rui laughed.

"That's good." Tsukasa puts his fork down and wipes his mouth.

"I bet a commoner like you hasn't had food like this before, being that you have no money." Tsukushi ignored it.

"Tsukasa stop being rude! Are you calling me one as well?!"

"What are you talking about, Shizuka?" She put her fork down and Rui as well. He wipes his mouth and gets up.

"Where are you going?" Tsukushi asked.

"I already heard this." He walked out.

"What he talking about Shizuka?" Tsukasa demanded.

"I'm getting married."

"WHAT?!"

"Really? Congratulations!" Tsukushi said.

"Who is it?" Tsukasa said referring to Shizuka's groom to be.

"A bakery owner… Like Tsukushi."

"But Shizuka that means you're a com… You can't!"

"Why? Is having no money the end of the world? You don't understand love, Tsukasa!" Tsukasa threw his napkin on his plate and left. Shizuka drinks her coffee. Tsukushi is left confused. _So if Shizuka marries her husband, who is a bakery owner, then she'll be… Like me? That means she is rich and if she marries a regular person, she'll be kick out of the family business…_

"Shi…" Tsukushi started but Shizuka interrupted.

"Ever since we were kids, Tsukasa and Rui always fought over me. Even now I still see a bit of immaturity in them. All Tsukasa ever cared about is money, without it he'd surely be dead. " She laughs.

"It's been 20 years." She continues _20 years? They look so young! They can't be that much older than me?_ Rui returns and begins eating again.

"I saw Tsukasa leave."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the restaurant, Shizuka gets a call.

"Oh excuse me." Rui goes outside and Tsukushi too, to give Shizuka her privacy. Tsukushi glances over at Rui. He looks back but Tsukushi turns away quickly. Rui smiles.

"T-Thanks for dinner." Tsukushi stuttered.

"Hm?" Rui confused.

"I saw you switch Shizuka's credit card with yours… Thanks."

"Oh that, she's going to need her money." Tsukushi looks at a card.

"Rui Hanazawa." Rui looks over, he checks his pocket. Tsukushi hands it to him.

"You forgot to grab it." She looks at his wound from before.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Rui looks at his wound.

"Oh this...?" He moves it around.

"It's fine."

"You like Shizuka?" Rui laughs and puts the card in his pocket.

"It's a long story, why jealous?" Tsukushi blushed, she was.

"Jealous? I barely know you." Rui laughs.

"That's the first." He looks at another card.

"Tsukushi Makino." Tsukushi checks her bag for her ID.

"Hey!" Rui laughs and hands it back to her. Shizuka comes out surprised.

"Looks like you two are getting along well?"

"Yeah, sort of." Rui says.

"Tsukushi, thanks for hanging out with me today. Sorry to drag you. You must've been busy."

"No, thanks for dinner." Shizuka and Rui enter the limo waiting for them. Tsukushi watches as the limo drives away. Suddenly someone runs past her but stops.

"Damn! Too late!" It was Tsukasa. He sees Tsukushi.

"What are you looking at?" Tsukushi walks ahead of him. Tsukasa looks at the sky then the time on his watch.

"Hey! Hang out with me for a bit!"


	4. Tsukasa's Heart

Tsukushi ignored him and just kept walking; she didn't think he was talking to her, plus who would want to hang out with him anyways.

"Hey!" Tsukasa ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" She struggled to get loose.

"I have to go home! It's late!"

"Commoners like you don't have a home!" He said causally.

"WHAT?!" Tsukushi struggled again. Her phone rang, which startled her. She reached in her pocket with her open hand and flipped it open, but Tsukasa took it away.

"She's with me!" He said rashly.

"What? Who's this?" Tsukushi recognized the voice. It was Yuki.

"YUKI HELP ME!!!" She yelled loudly.

"Tsukushi, where are you?" Yuki yelled back.

"YUKI HE…." Tsukushi began but Tsukasa shut the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tsukushi yelled louder.

"SHUT UP!" Tsukasa yelled even louder. Tsukushi got loose and grabbed her phone. She walked the other way but Tsukasa grabs her and forced her into a club. She suddenly loses Tsukasa and can't find the exit. _What the hell? First he drags me into here and now he leaves me? Unbelievable. That hair!_ Tsukushi looks around for the exit.Suddenly Tsukasa grabs her into a room.

"What the hell?!" The room is very small, a table and then couches that outlines the whole room. Tsukushi reached for the doorknob.

"Don't bother! It's locked!" Tsukushi tried and it was locked. She sighed.

"What are you up to? Why did you bring me here?" Tsukasa took some alcohol off table and drank it from the bottle.

"Want some?" He asked nicely for once.

"NO! I want to go home!"

"Calm down! You won't be able to get out!" Tsukushi sinks into her knees and waits at the door. _Why me? I don't deserve this. Why…?_

"Minus well enjoy yourself. You won't be getting out until I leave." Tsukushi gave him an evil look. _ I didn't ask for this. Someone please help me. Why did he bring me here? Why is the door locked inside out? Don't tell me… _Tsukushi looked suspicious at Tsukasa.

"What are you looking at?" He said half drunk.

"Don't try anything funny. Just because we're alone and no one can get in or out." He had already gone through 2 bottles. _He's on his third one! Isn't that enough?!_ Tsukasa walked wobbly over to Tsukushi.

"Hey!" she said getting worried. "Stay over there! What are you doing?!" Tsukasa's sight blurred and he thought Tsukushi was Shizuka. He hugged her.

"Hey! You hair! What are you doing?!" He fell asleep in her lap.

"I... love... you…. Shizuka…" Tsukushi was shocked to hear this.

"Why….. Do… You have to… Marry someone other than me…?" He continued

"I loved you… Ever since…"

_A guy like this, as rude and selfish as he is… has a heart?_ Tsukushi slowly lowered her hand to pet his hair. _Are you in as much pain as Rui?_ Suddenly the door opened and hit Tsukushi in the head. She fell, hit the wall and was unconscious. 


	5. Night & Day with Rui

Rui sticks the key in and opens the door. He hits something and hears a huge thump. He tries to open it even more but something's blocking the door. He pushes the door as far and it will go and squeezes in the little crack. He's surprised to see Tsukasa on top of Tsukushi. _What's the meaning of this? Could it be…? Tsukasa wouldn't go this low… Or would he?_ He shoved Tsukasa off Tsukushi and out of the way and carried Tsukushi out. He looked at Tsukushi. _What did he do to you? Was I late…?_ He looked at the red bump on her head he had given her and he laughs.

"Sorry…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi's head begins to hurt and she moves around. She grunts and rubs her head. She finally opens her eyes to see a ceiling that she doesn't recognize. Nervous, she jolts up and looks around. The room is really big but there's hardly anything in there. Something moves beside her and she quickly moves away. She looks to see it is Rui. She is relived for a second until she realizes that she slept with Rui. She looks down to make sure that she has all her clothes on and she does. Rui's arm suddenly goes onto Tsukushi's side but he can't feel her, and panics, he too jolts up. As he jolts up, Tsukushi covers her eyes. As old as she is, she still can't get over seeing Rui half naked.

"Good Morning." He says.

"Good Morning…." Tsukushi says behind her hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi walks on the curve, listening to Rui explain everything.

"You don't remember?" Rui asked. Tsukushi concentrates on not falling and answering Rui's question.

"Well…" She says trying not to fall.

"All I remember is that Tsukasa falling asleep on me." Rui looked at her, and lent his hand to her. She took it, still wobbly.

"He didn't do anything?" Tsukushi shakes her head.

"No... Not that I remember. And then after that, I got hit in the head and then I woke up in your room. Oh but before, he confused me with Shizuka."

"Shizuka?"

"Yeah I guess he had one too much." They are silent and Tsukushi thinks about everything for a bit.

"Hey, Rui..." Tsukushi asks.

"Hm?" Tsukushi blushed.

"You didn't do anything, right? Or I mean us… When I slept in your bed…" Rui looks at her seriously for a moment. She gets worried and her heart beats. Rui laughed.

"No we didn't do anything." Tsukushi lets out a breath of relief.

"Hey Rui, what's that place for anyways?" She jumps off the curve and walks besides him.

"It's a club."

"Well yeah I know that, but that room…"

"Oh, it's private room for Tsukasa and me."

"Oh… But why is it locked inside and out?"

"Because it's private."

"If it's so private then why did he take me there?"

"Maybe he likes you." Tsukushi blushes.

"Are you kidding me? Someone like him…?" Tsukushi remembered what Tsukasa's words last night.

"Something wrong?" Rui asked.

"No, I just remembered, that even someone like him, could also have a heart, I guess." Rui gives her a weird look. She notices.

"Oh nothing."

"Anyways, that place isn't for kids."

"Kids? I'm not one!"

"Oh you aren't? Then how old are you?"

"I'm 23 and you?" Rui looks and sees Yuki about to ring a doorbell to a house and he stops. Yuki sees them also and stops.

"Tsukushi?" She says. Tsukushi looks and is surprised.

"Yuki…" Yuki walks up to them.


	6. Shizuka's Favor

Rui turns the other way and leaves.

"Bye." He says. Tsukushi walks over to Yuki.

"You're up early today." Yuki says. Tsukushi rubs the back of her head.

"Yeah… well…"

"A CLUB?!" Yuki yelled.

"Shhh!" Tsukushi put her finger to her lips.

"But if the curly haired took you to the club and locked you inside, then how did you get out and end up with the orange haired?"

"The room was locked because it was a private room for only those two. Rui came at the right time too."

"Wait, this happened at like one in the morning, right?"

"I really don't remember Yuki."

"You slept at his house?!" Tsukushi blushed.

"I knew there was something different." Yuki smiled brightly and patted Tsukushi on the back.

"Wow, finally, you got laid." Tsukushi gave her a weird look.

"NO! Never! I didn't."

"Then where did you sleep?"

"At his house."

"Where?"

"His bed."

"And where was he?"

"Next to me."

"Point proven." Yuki walks ahead.

"No Yuki really, we didn't do anything."

"Lies, Lies."

"He said we didn't!"

"Tsukushi, in life you'll learn that men also lie."

"But we didn't!"

"Fine, you don't have to say. Don't tell you best friend since elementary."

"Yuki we really didn't!" A car door opens and Rui steps out and looks at his watch.

"Late!" He says. Yuki and Tsukushi turn to see him. Tsukushi turns red. Rui steps aside and out comes Shizuka.

"Good Morning," Checks watch, "Or afternoon."

"Hi." Tsukushi and Yuki say. Rui looks at the closed doors for the Red Butterfly then at Tsukushi and Yuki.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh!" Yuki reaches in her purse and opens the door. They all enter. Tsukushi takes off her jacket.

"Sit, what would you like?" she asks.

"Actually, I have a favor." Shizuka begins.

"Can you teach me how to cook?"


	7. Closed

"Growing up, I never had to cook my own meals, they were always prepared." Shizuka explained.

"Oh that's right, your husbands also a baker." Tsukushi said.

"That's right. I want to help him too."

"I'll teach you. Grab an apron and come back here." Yuki said. Shizuka followed. Tsukushi looks around the restaurant and sees Rui. He looks back. She blushes.

"You have customers." He says. Tsukushi looks out the window and sees people looking in. Tsukushi runs in the back and begins cooking. Rui laugh at the sign that's says closed as the people leave. The doors open as Tsukasa enters. He slams his hand on the desk Rui is at.

"I need to talk to you." He sits across from Rui.

"Shizuka here?" Rui motions.

"In back, why?"

"So you know already? That's she's getting married?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you care?"

"She seems pretty happy."

"Have you met her husband?"

"Nope, why?"

"He can't be any better than that commoner."

"You mean Tsukushi?"

"Whatever! I can't sit back and watch Shizuka do something is going to regret. I'll make her love me."

"Are you stupid? You've tried for 20 years. Isn't that enough?"

"You did too. Do you think she's going to be happy with that commoner?"

"As long as she's happy, I don't care." Tsukasa stood abruptly and slams the table with his fist.

"I won't accept it, I can't." Tsukushi comes out with a bag of flour.

"That's too bad for you then." Tsukasa grabs Rui's collar.

"And you say you love her?"

"What about you? What happened last night with Tsukushi?" Tsukasa raises his fist. Tsukushi drops the flour and runs up to them.

"Hold it! What are you doing?" She pushes Tsukasa off. Tsukasa glares at both of them and walks away.

"Hold it!" Tsukasa stops.

"Never take me places anymore. Seeing you is enough but I don't want to be your babysitter when you're drunk!" Tsukasa gets pissed and punches the glass door and walks out.

"Hey! You Hair!" She runs over and starts cleaning up the glass.

"What the hell? That guy is really strong." She sighs.

"Now we have to buy a new door." Rui walks over and kneels next to her.

"Don't," she said. "You're hand." Rui looks at his hands which were fully healed.

"Mine hands? Look at yours." Rui argues. Tsukushi looks at them and screams. _Not even a minute of cleaning and my hands are soaked with blood._ Yuki and Shizuka heard Tsukushi scream and ran out.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked.

"Tsukasa happened." Rui answered.

"What? Why? Tsukushi I'm really sorry. I'll pay for all the damage."

"No," Tsukushi said. "No one paying anything but that hair!"

"You two continue cooking and I'll help Tsukushi clean up." They went back into the kitchen.

"Leave the glass. Let's clean your hands." Rui takes off his white jacket.

"No, Rui, Your jacket." He wraps it around Tsukushi hands.

"So the blood won't get on the floor. Where's your first aid kit?"

"Over there under the counter." Rui got it and brought it back. He began cleaning Tsukushi's hands.

"Don't accept Shizuka's money. I'll pay for it."

"No! None of you pay! That hair should. Why was he here anyway?"

"What else? To complain about Shizuka's marriage."

"You… Look out for her a lot don't you?"

"It's what you do when you love someone."

"But she's getting married."

"That's what I told myself too. It doesn't work."

"Does she know?"

"Of course. It's been 20 years now? Plus it wouldn't change anything."

"Let her go."

"That's what I'm doing." She stops his hands.

"No, Rui. You're not. Your hearts not." Rui laughs and continues cleaning.

"Well, my heart has to deal with it then. You won't let this go will you?"

"I can't. I hate guys like that. If you were a real man, you would let go no matter how much it hurts. End it, so you will feel less pain and weight." Rui smiles and grabs her wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"Shizuka! Yuki! We're leaving for the hospital."

"No, Rui. I don't need to. What about the mess?"

"We'll clean it up later."

"But Rui!"

"Hey Tsukushi, did you know that you never switched your sign to open?"

"Huh?" Tsukushi looks back. Rui laughs.


	8. The Walk Home

Tsukushi and Rui arrive back from the doctors.

"Thanks, Rui." Tsukushi says as she steps put of the car. As she looks at the restaurant, her eyes widen.

"W-what? How? RUI!" She said a little angry. Rui stepped out also.

"It wasn't me." The mess had been cleaned up and the doors were replaced with new ones.

"Then who was it? Shizuka?" Rui looked at her unsure. Tsukushi steps in front of the door, examining how to use it. It suddenly opened making her jerk back. Rui walked up next to her and gave her a weird look. He walks through.

"It's an automatic door." Rui said.

Tsukushi follows him into the kitchen room. They hear a loud ding.

"It's done, Shizuka. Take it out!" Yuki said excited.

Shizuka did as told. She reached into the oven, with gloves, and pulled out a perfect golden brown cake. Yuki gave her a fork.

"Taste it."

"I can't! I'm too nervous. Rui, Tsukushi, try it for me." Rui takes the fork and swallows. He turns away coughing, handing the fork to Tsukushi. Tsukushi takes a bite and her face turns sour. She turns away like Rui. Yuki grabs the fork and she two turns away.

"Well? How is it?" Shizuka asks.

"Uh well... Tsukushi what did you think?" Yuki said.

"Ah, uh well... Rui?" Tsukushi said.

"Good thing I'm not marrying you." Rui said. Shizuka looks discouraged.

"That bad?" Shizuka sighs.

"Well, baking isn't that easy i suppose. It takes practice. You'll be good in no time. It took Tsukushi awhile too." Tsukushi nodded.

"Yeah. We'll help you get better." Tsukushi said.

"Thanks guys. I have to learn. I can't have my husband cooking for me when he's already cooking for all of Paris."

"You love him that much?" Yuki asked. Tsukushi looked at Rui, he looked disturbed.

"No, I don't live him enough. He does everything for me." Shizuka smiles. Rui walks out.

"I need water." Shizuka sighs.

"I must have upset him..." Tsukushi follows him.

"Uh i need water too!" Tsukushi finds Rui standing outside by the new doors. He quickly looks away.

"Are you ok?" She asks. He doesn't answer. Tsukushi sits by him.

"It's hard."

"Hm?"

"Forgetting her... It's hard."

"Well of course it is. Did you think it was going to be easy?" He doesn't say anything because he doesn't know what to. Tsukushi takes his hand and looks in his eyes.

"I'll help you. In anyway i can." Tsukushi smiles and so does he. He hugs her. Tsukushi is shocked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi walks home alone that night, hugging herself thinking about Rui. She smiles to herself.

"Hey!" Someone interrupts her thoughts. She looks up and see Tsukasa leaning against a tree.

"You!" She sticks out he tongue in disgust.

"What's with that face?"

"YOU!" She walks ahead.

"Like your new doors?" She stops and turns around.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do you want it or not?"

"WHO TOLD YOU TO BREAK IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Tsukasa turns red and walks ahead.

"Where are you going?"

"Walking you home!" She hurries and catches up.

"I can walk home by myself." She goes off by herself leaving Tsukasa behind. She hears something that suddenly scares her. She ignores it and keep walking. Then there's a bright light. It shines one her.

"Miss, what are you doing out so late?" It was a police officer. Tsukushi was unsure of what to say.

"Uhhh... I..." _Crap this is it. I'm in big trouble._

"She's with me." Tsukasa says. The officer shines the light on him but quickly lowers it.

". Excuse me." _?_

"Hurry up." He said as we walked away. Tsukushi hurried after him.

"How does he know you?" Tsukushi asked.

"I told you! I'm the heir."

"The hair of what!?"

"Just shut up!"

"Shesh, Shizuka was right. Temper, temper." He turned around.

"WHAT?!"

"You like Shizuka?" Tsukasa got quiet.

"No... I love her." Tsukushi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Someone like you could fall in love?" She suddenly stops remembering of the time at the private room.

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Everything! Just look at yourself." Tsukushi does.

"Looks who talking!" Lights in a house nearby turn on.

"BE QUITE!!!!!!!!!" They look at each other and away.

"You seriously think you have a chance with Shizuka?"

"Why wouldn't i?"

"The way you act, your attitude. You'll never get a girl!"

"What do you mean? I've gotten plenty of girls before."

"Have you ever gotten a girl who likes your for you? A girl that doesn't care if you were a hair or not and that you have all that money? That's the kind of girl Shizuka is. A guy that deserves Shizuka will love her for herself and respect her decisions, even if she going to get married."

"And who is this guy?"

"Umm... he's got to be like..."

"Rui?"

"Huh?"

"You like Rui?" Tsukushi blushes.

"Well, we're friends, that's all."

"What's so good about Rui?"

"He's a typical, handsome, nice, caring person. This is my house." Tsukushi walks in.

"Do you think Rui will get Shizuka?"

"Not... He won't. But neither will you."


	9. Tsukushi & Tsukasa's Feelings

"But you won't either!" echoed in Tsukasa's dream. He tossed and turned having a bad dream. He suddenly woke up drenched in sweat. He shook it off. He rubbed his head and Rui's words flashed through his head.

"If you really loved Shizuka, then what about last night?"

"DAMN THEM! I'll show them. I'll make her love me!"

"Master Doumyoji. Are you ok?" The servants asked knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka steps out of her hotel building. Tsukasa waiting in the limo in front of the hotel sees her and gets out.

"Shizuka!" She turns.

"Tsukasa!" He walks over to her.

"What are you doing today? Let's hang out."

"I have to run errands. Want to join me?"

"Where? I'll take you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa waits on the couch while Shizuka tries on dresses. He sits impatiently and looks at his watch. It's been 15 minutes. Finally the curtains open. His eyes are wide, shocked by Shizuka's beautifulness. Shizuka looks at herself and then at Tsukasa.

"Well…?" He blushes realizing how stupid he looks.

"You look beautiful." She smiles and looks at the price. She gives a sad sigh.

"Pick which ever one. I'll buy it for you." She gives one last smile to him and the curtains close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui enters The Red Butterfly to see that Tsukushi and Yuki are hard at work. The phone rand constantly, more customers walked in and kids were crying.

"Tsukushi!" He said with a smile. Tsukushi turned around and blushed.

"Rui…"

"Busy?"

"Yeah, a little." She said taking a tray from Yuki and taking it to table 5.

"Need help?" He asked when she cam back.

"Ah no. It's ok we got it." She grabbed more trays. Rui walked in the back and came out with an apron on. He grabbed trays from Yuki, who looked confused.

"Rui…" Tsukushi didn't know what to say.

"Your welcome." He rushed to table 7.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa looks around a poor restaurant Shizuka chose to eat at in disgust.

"Why did you choose here to eat?" Tsukasa said looking side to side.

"You told me to choose! Plus I have to get used to it and maybe you someday." Shizuka explained.

"Why would I marry a commoner?"

"Even if you didn't, what if the person you care for like food like this?"

"You're the only one I care for." Shizuka laughed.

"It wouldn't work out."

"Why not?"

"We're too different!"

"No matter what. I'll make you love me." Shizuka laughed.

"Good luck. It's been 20 years." Tsukasa get up.

"There you go again, leaving when you get mad." He sits back down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Order up Rui!" Yuki yells. Customers walk in and Tsukushi greets them.

"Welcome to the….." The phone rings and Tsukushi pick it up.

"Hello. This is The Red Butterfly…. What? A hot guy?" Tsukushi looks around and see Rui. _Oh they must mean him. _She sees many school girls go crazy over him. Tsukushi laughs and gets scolded by the customers.

"HEY!" They yell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka looks at a map to make sure they are going the right way.

"Why are we walking?" Tsukasa complains.

"Because it saves gas." Shizuka answered.

"Money will get us gas."

"Not everyone has money, Tsukasa." It was silent.

"Why don't you marry me?" Shizuka laughs hard.

"Are you kidding?" Tsukasa blushes.

'W-what's wrong with me?"

"Do you even know why I'm marrying Darien?"

"Why?"

"Well for one, he doesn't care much about money."

"Then why didn't you go for Rui?" Shizuka goes quiet. _That's exactly what I thought. _

"Because he's childish like you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi and Yuki rest. Most of the customers have gone and it was almost time for closing. Only the school girls were left.

"Wow, he's really popular." Yuki said.

"Yeah…" Tsukushi said looking at him.

"You like him don't you?"

"Huh? No…"

"You do don't you! Tell me! I'm your best friend!" Tsukushi looks around to see if anyone is there.

"Ok. Just a little maybe." She whispers.

"I knew it!" Rui and the school girls look over.

"Shh…"

"So when are you going to make our move?"

"What move? He likes Shizuka." Yuki sighs.

"Young innocent Tsukushi. When will you ever learn?"

"Learn what?"

"Forget it."

"No really what?" Yuki rolls her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka examines all the wedding items that she would like. Tsukasa watches her, thinking that she was shopping for their wedding.

"Is that your bride?" Someone asks.

"Yes it is." Tsukasa says proudly.

"But hey, aren't you Tsukasa Doumyoji? Isn't this big news?" Tsukasa finally realized what he has done. _Oh shit… _He takes the item in Shizuka's hand and set it in its place and drags Shizuka out of the store.

"Tsukasa! What are you doing?" Shizuka yelled.

"I didn't like it in there."

"Why not? Why didn't you wait out here?" Tsukasa really didn't want to explain what happened. He knew there was going to be big trouble later.

"Tsukasa! Let go!" Tsukasa did.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't stand it, I really can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seeing you in there. Knowing that you won't be marrying me. How do you expect me to be in there looking at things for a wedding when it's not ours?" There's a sudden flash and Tsukasa knows it's the paparazzi. He grabs Shizuka's hand and runs for it.


	10. Paparazzi & News

Yay chapter 10 3 Thank you for everyone who takes the time to read and make reviews. I hope i can write to your expectations.

3RandomRedCho

Rui shoves the school girls out.

"It's closing time." He said. All the girls put on sad faces.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" One asks. Rui laughs and shuts the door and locks it. He looks back at Tsukushi and Yuki who are sound asleep. He goes to clear the tables but hears a loud bang on the door. He looks. It's Tsukasa and Shizuka.

"Rui! Open the door!" Tsukasa yells. Rui quickly opens it. Tsukasa and Shizuka run in.

"Lock it!" They breathe hard.

"What's going on?" Rui asked. Suddenly there are flashes everywhere outside around the store. They are all blinded. Tsukasa takes Shizuka and hides her.

"Damn!" Tsukasa says loudly. Tsukushi wakes up to all the noise.

"What's going on?" She said sleepy. Rui walks over and give his jacket to her for a blanket.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep." Tsukushi continues her slumber.

"Tsukasa, what's really going on?" Shizuka demands.

"To be honest. I really don't know right now." Rui shuts off all the lights and they all stay there for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukushi… Tsukushi… Wake up…" Yuki said quietly poking her. Tsukushi opens her eyes to see Rui sleeping next to her. Yuki quickly covers her mouth knowing she will scream.

"Shh… They're all sleeping." Tsukushi looks around.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." They both got up and readied themselves for the day. Tsukushi goes to open the door and see all these people sleeping outside. She looks around to see news vans.

"Yuki! Look!" Tsukushi screams excited. Yuki quickly comes. They jump up and down.

"Finally! Our Café's been noticed!" Yuki screamed.

"We'll be famous." Yuki stopped.

"We'll don't keep them waiting! Open the door!"

"Oh, right!" Tsukushi punched in the code.

"STOP!" Tsukasa yelled loud enough for the paparazzi to hear. They swarmed to the door. Tsukushi and Yuki look back at him.

"Is there a back door?" Tsukasa puts Shizuka on his back.

"This way." Yuki shows them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Little words like "Yes it is." Caused all this? I better be careful from now on._ Shizuka notices that she's not at The Red Butterfly anymore and wakes up slowly.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"Go back to sleep."

"Let me down!" Tsukasa held onto her tighter.

"Tsukasa!" Shizuka's phone rings loudly and shortly after, Tsukasa's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki holds Tsukushi as she is blinded by the flashes.

"Why are there so many bright stars…?" Tsukushi said.

"Hang in there." Yuki said. She pulls Tsukushi away. Tsukushi blinks hard a few times.

"I think it's best if we're closed today." Yuki turns on the TV.

"We're outside of The Red Butterfly on Lovely Street. So far we've seen Tsukasa Doumyoji and Shizuka Todou running into this restaurant. They spent the whole night here after coming from Bella's wedding store. Rumors say that they are getting married. But if they are, why keep it a secret? We have Mamiko Hou here saying that she talked to the Doumyoji heir. Mamiko, what happened in the conversation?"

"Well first, I was walking by the store when I thought I had seen them. So I went in just to make sure. I saw Miss Todou looking through items she wanted for a wedding. stood there looking at her with happy eyes. I walked up to him and asked him, "Is that your bride?" and he happily said, "Yes it is." And then I said, "Aren't you Tsukasa Doumyoji? Isn't this big news?" and after that he ran out."

"That's a very interesting story."

"WHAT?! They aren't getting married!" Tsukushi yelled. Rui wakes up.

"Who's not getting married?" He asked.

"Tsukasa and Shizuka." Yuki answered.

"Turn up the volume." He asked. Tsukushi did.

"The owners of this restaurant are Tsukushi Makino and Yuki Mastuoka. As soon as the door opens we plan to ask them some question of their relationship with the two." Rui looks outside to see them reporting. He gets up and walks to the restroom.

"Don't open the doors." Rui's phone vibrates on the table it scares them. Yuki picks it up and reads, "Mom…" she hands it to Tsukushi.

"I don't wanna pick it up!"

"Hurry! What happens when you marry him?"

"Marry him? That'll never happen." Yuki pushed the send button and shoved it to Tsukushi's ear.

"Uh… Hello?"

"_Hello. Is Rui there?"_

"Yes, but he's using the restroom."

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm Tsukushi Makino."

"_The owner of the bakery, The Red Butterfly?"_

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"_I saw it on the news. I'm Rui's mom." _

"Oh nice to meet you." _On the news?!_

"_Yes. Are you Rui's girlfriend?"_

"Ah no… I'm just…"

"_Tell Rui to come to the SCU restaurant. Please come too. See you at three."_ She hung up.

"So what happened?" Yuki asked anxious.

"They want us to go to the SCU restaurant at three."

"You and him?" Tsukushi nodded.

"His mom?" She nodded again.

"That's great!"

"Great?! How?"

"Think about it. This is a great opportunity to…." Yuki stopped when she saw Rui leaning on the wall. He smiled.

"Great opportunity to what, Yuki?"

"To expand our business, she meant." Tsukushi covered.

"Yeah… That." Yuki said. Rui grabbed his jacket and through it over his shoulder.

"Alright, Tsukushi lets go." He walked out the back door.

"Be careful Yuki." Tsukushi looked at Yuki. Yuki pushed her.

"Go!" Tsukushi followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa called for a limo to come pick them up. They stopped in front of the store "Beau". They both got out.

"Why are we here?" Shizuka asked.

"Isn't it your favorite store to get clothes? I don't know about you but I'm not wearing this to meet my parents, or yours." They went in.

"Rui! Where are we going? Where is this SCU place?" Tsukushi asked running after him.

"You don't know about it? It's the biggest restaurant in Japan!" He entered Beau. Tsukushi looked at the store. _What's this place? _Rui came back out and grabbed Tsukushi in. Tsukushi looked around confused.

"Hey, Rui. What are we doing?"

"Looking for clothes. I'm gonna go to the men's." Tsukushi followed him but got separated. She looks through the men's clothes. She saw really nice looking suit that would look good on Rui. She took it off the rack and looked at it.

"You like that one?" He had 3 suits on his shoulder.

"Oh, well. I think it would look good on you, that's all." Rui takes it from her and grabs her hand.

"Lets see if it does." He motions for Tsukushi to sit on the couch while he went in to try the suits on. He comes out quickly with suit number one.

"It looks good." He looks down at himself.

"I don't like it." He went and changed again but he didn't like the second one, or the third. Next was suit number four, the one Tsukushi chose.

"The others look way better than that one." Rui fixes his tie and collar.

"I like it." Tsukushi is confused. He changes out and has the suit he likes over his shoulder.

"Let's go look for you now."

"For me? Why?"

"If you're going to be my girlfriend then you need…" He trailed off looking at clothes for her.

"Money?"

"No."

"Good looks?"

"No." He puts a dress up to her.

"Nice clothes. You've already got the looks and don't need the money." Rui looked at it.

"Do you like?"

"I really don't know fashion." Tsukushi said.

"You pick this suit."

"Well, I just thought."  
"Fine if you won't get anything, then I won't. We'll go like this." Tsukushi examined her then Rui. Rui was going to put the suit back.

"Ah Rui wait, wait, wait. I'll get something. You can't meet your parents like this." He smiled.

"Tsukushi, thanks for everything."

"Like what?" Rui hugged her. _You made me forget Shizuka so easily._

"Rui? Tsukushi?" Shizuka said. They turn around.

"Shizuka!"

"Tsukasa…?"

"Rui…?"


	11. Questions

Yay 11~~ Hope you guys enjoy 3 The end is near.

3 RandomRedCho

"What are you guys doing here?" Shizuka asked. Rui held up the suit and dress.

"Shopping, and you two?" Tsukushi felt uncomfortable. _The air feels weird. What's going on? It's not like normal. The heir's over there glaring at me and Shizuka looks hurt for some reason. _

"Why are you shopping for _her_?" Tsukasa asked. Rui put his arm around Tsukushi.

"Because we're dating and meeting my parents."

"WHAT!" Tsukasa screamed. Shizuka looked at Tsukushi.

"Since when?" Shizuka asked.

"We'll we aren't really…" Tsukushi said.

"Where are you meeting your parents?" Tsukasa asked.

"At the SCU."

"We're meeting our parents there too." Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi.

"Help me pick a suit." Rui chuckled and looked at Shizuka.

"You look happy."

"I am. Are you?" Shizuka was silent.

"I'll help you choose a dress."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa looked through the clothes angrily making screeching sounds against the metal. Tsukushi was scared. _What had happened back there? Why is he mad all of a sudden? _Tsukasa suddenly stopped and leaned on the rack.

"Are you ok?"

"You really like Rui? That much?"

"I told you. It's nothing. His mother just got the wrong idea."

"Then why do you have to meet them?"

"She asked me personally to come. Why? Is it that wrong?"

"So nothing's really going on between you to?"

"Not that I know of." Tsukasa sighs. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa suspiciously.

"Why? Jealous?" Tsukasa blushed.

"Jealous? Why would I care for a commoner like you?"

"Fine. Whatever you say. So you and Shizuka are getting married?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"But you wish."

"Who told you that?"

"The news. Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"The lady you talked to in Bella's wedding store. She was on the news also."

"Damn…."

"It's been 20 years. Are you seriously still trying to make her love you?"

"I can't help it. I want to but I can't."

"Forgetting is hard huh?"

"Like you would know." Tsukushi picked a suit.

"This one would look good." Tsukasa takes it and walks to the register.

"Aren't you going to try it on?"

"Don't need to." Tsukushi looks at him confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like this one?" Rui pointed to a dress. Shizuka looks at it then down.

"It's ok." She answered.

"What's wrong? Why so blue?"

"You love Tsukushi." Rui chuckles.

"You know that I love you and only you."

"Then you're leading her on?"

"No. I didn't say I didn't like her."

"So you like her?"

"Maybe. Why? Jealous?" Shizuka chuckles.

"No. You know I'm getting married."

"But I'm jealous." It got quiet. Shizuka turned away and took a dress off the rack.

"Do you like this one?"

"If you like it I do."

"Are you ready, Shizuka?" Tsukasa asked. He was carrying bag.

"You already bought yours?" She asked. Tsukasa looked at the bag.

"Oh yeah."

"Is that the dress you're going to get?" Tsukushi asked.

"It's so beautiful."

"Oh yeah. This is the one." Tsukasa took it.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Tsukushi asked.

"Don't need to." Shizuka asked. _Tsukushi is confused. How come these two don't try on their clothes? What if it doesn't fit? _

"Did you want to try on yours?" Rui asked Tsukushi.

"Oh uh yeah. See you guys later." Tsukushi grabs the dress and heads for the dressing room.

"See you at three." Rui salutes and follows Tsukushi. Tsukasa looks mad. Shizuka laughs.

"You look mad." Tsukasa blushes.

"No, I just don't understand why they are faking."

"Me either."

"Let's go." Tsukasa paid for Shizuka's dress and they left to another store.

"Hey Rui." Tsukushi asks from her dressing room.

"Hm?" Rui answered looking at accessories.

"Why don't Shizuka and the heir try on their clothes? What if it doesn't fit?"

"Then Shizuka will make it her own style to make it fit?" Rui point to a necklace inside the glass case.

"And the heir?"

"He'll just throw the suit away and get another one." Rui examines shoes. Tsukushi comes out.

"Its feels awkward."

"It looks fine. Mom will like it." He hands the accessories to her.

"Put these one."

"But Rui, what will your mom think when they find out I'm not your girlfriend?"

"Who said you weren't?"

"Huh?" Rui grabs her and puts her in a chair where people put make up on her. He pays for all the stuff and they leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka looks at accessories. She picks one up then sets it down. That's her only action.

"Will you hurry up and pick one?" Tsukasa said.

"Then wait outside." Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

"Why did your mom call?" Tsukasa looked at her.

"I don't know she always calls me for stuff like that. Tsubaki must be in town."

"They why did mine call? And why are we all meeting at the same place?"

"Maybe a gathering?"

"For what? And if it was for a gathering, why is Tsukushi coming?"

"Didn't you hear? She's Rui girlfriend."

"But they said they were just pretending."

"I don't know Shizuka. Maybe something happened that she has to come."

"Must be."

"Hurry, it's 2." Shizuka chose her accessories and they left.


	12. Rui's Girlfriend

Im so sorry if i confuse you guys on my writing. Just ask me in my reviews and il will try to fix them.

Randomredcho

Shizuka and Tsukasa arrive at the SCU first and took seats across from each other. Shizuka counts the seats. There's seven left, enough for her parents, Rui, and Tsukushi, Rui's parents and Tsukasa's mom.

"I guess we are having a gathering today." Shizuka said. Tsukasa doesn't answer waiting impatiently frequently looking at his watch. Fifteen minutes have gone by and no one has shown up.

"What do you think we're all meeting about?"

"We'll find out soon." Tsukasa checked his watch and looked at the door.

"Hurry Tsukushi!" They heard Rui's voice and footsteps.

"We're late!" Rui pulled her in after him.

"Yo!" He salutes.

"Where is everyone?" Tsukushi asked. Shizuka and Tsukasa were amazed by Tsukushi, she looked so different in a good way.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Rui laughs and puts his arm around her.

"They're just surprised at how different you look. But keep away. She's mine."

"Does it look bad? Should I wipe if off?" Tsukasa stares at her.

"No. It looks good. Leave it." Shizuka said. Tsukushi and Rui take their seats.

"Where are they?" Rui asked.

"Late." Shizuka answered. Tsukasa can't help but stare at Tsukushi. Shizuka laughs and kicks him under the table.

"Ow! What!" Tsukasa's mother enters the room and hugs Shizuka and Tsukasa.

"I'm so happy!" She said.

"About what?" Tsukasa asked. Shizuka's parents enter.

"Shizuka!!!" Her mother hugs her.

"We flew in as soon as we heard." Shizuka's father said.

"Heard what?" Shizuka asked confused. Shizuka's father goes and shakes Rui's hand then Tsukasa's.

"Rui!" His parents said as they walked over to hug him.

"Hi. How was Europe?"

"It was nice. We have souvenirs at home for you." Rui's father said. Rui's mother sees Tsukushi and walks over.

"You must be Tsukushi."

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Rui's girlfriend?" Tsukasa's mother asked.

"No…" Tsukasa began but Shizuka kicked him and glared at him.

"His fiancé?" Shizuka's mother said.

"No, mom. It's his girlfriend." Shizuka explained. The parents all take their seats.

"Let's order first and then get to business." Shizuka's mother said.

"Yes that sounds good." Tsukasa's mother agreed. The waiter came in to give them their menus. Tsukushi looked at the menu confused. She couldn't read some of the stuff because it was in French. She looks around to see that no one else is having trouble and bites her lip, scared and embarrassed. Rui looks over and laughs.

"Would you like me to order for you?" Tsukushi smiled as she looked up and nodded. She let out a phew. Rui's parent looked over and smiled.

"So tell me, where did you guys meet?" Rui's mother asked. Tsukushi looked over at Rui.

"Mom, does it matter? We like each other, isn't that enough?"

"Don't be rude! I'll tell her." Tsukushi said. She didn't want to be suspicious. Rui looked at her with an "are you sure?" face.

"We met through Shizuka. When she first came back from France, they came to eat at my bakery. Since I had become friends with Shizuka, I hung out with all three of them a lot. That's sort of how we met."

"That's sounds nice. I'm happy for you two." Rui's father said. Tsukushi gave Rui a little kick to show him that she had it all covered. _Well, it's just pretend so it's ok for now. _

"Ow. What? I love you too." Rui said. Tsukushi's eyes widen. Tsukasa rolled his eyes and Shizuka laughed at them. _I hope she doesn't think I'm kidding. I really do like her._


	13. The False Truth

"Shizuka, when did you get into town?" Tsukasa's mother asked.

"I got in about a week ago." Shizuka answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have called for lunch or dinner."

"No, I didn't want to bother you. I know you have a busy schedule."

"Nonsense, where have you been staying?"

"I've been staying at the Sundale hotel."

"You should have come and stayed with us. Tsukasa, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"So, mom, dad, when did you two fly in?"

"We flew in this morning." Shizuka's mother said delighted.

"When we saw the news in New York." Shizuka's father added.

"What news?"

"MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER." said the waiter. Shizuka glares at the waiter waiting for him to hurry up and go away. As soon as he leaves. Shizuka asks again.

"Shizuka, it's all over the world." Rui's mother said.

"What is?"

"You shouldn't hide things like this from us." Tsukasa's mother said.

"Hide what?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed by it. We're happy for you two." Shizuka mother said.

"Embarrassed by what? Happy for what and who? Just tell me what you're talking about!!!!"

"Shizuka! Lower your voice!" He father said a bit angry. Shizuka gave up and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Maybe this lesson will teach Rui." His father said.

"Teach me what?" Rui looked at his father who looked at his mother who nudged her head towards Tsukushi. Tsukushi was confused and looked at them to figure it out.

"Whenever she's ready, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Tsukushi asked.

"Are you ready Tsukushi?" Rui's mother asked.

"For what?" She nudged her head towards Rui.

"For Rui?" They laughed.

"No, for marriage."

"WHAT?!" Shizuka and Tsukasa yelled at the same time while standing. _What's going on? I can't let commoner marry Rui that! I… I… I JUST CAN'T!_

_Are they serious? I thought Rui and Tsukushi were just kidding about their relationship but he did say he liked her… What am I saying? No time to get jealous! I'm getting married. The past is the past._

"What's wrong with you two?" Tsukasa's mother asked.

"Nothing." Shizuka sat down.

"Just very happy for them." Shizuka cleared her throat to tell Tsukasa to sit down and he did.

"She's too young to get married." Tsukasa spat out.

"Tsukushi, dear, how old are you?" Rui's mom asked.

"I'm 23…"

"Oh my so young." Rui's father said surprised.

"Rui take care of her." Rui salutes.

"Will do." Shizuka was dying to know what everyone was talking about before. _Marriage? Why are they happy? Who are they happy for? What's going on? Perhaps did they find out about Darien? They're happy for us?_ Suddenly Shizuka was happy.

"DINNER IS SERVED!!!" The waiter yelled. Shizuka was ready to punch him. He was so annoying. Rui's mother's cell phone rings and she reached for it in her purse on the ground, but sees something more appealing.

"Aw, look. Tsukushi look." Tsukushi leans over to see and her eyes widen. She looks at Rui, Shizuka then Tsukasa. Rui takes it.

"May I see?" He looks at Shizuka then glares at Tsukasa.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked. Tsukasa's mom got hers out.

"Oh you guys got one too?" She sets it on the table. Shizuka looks at it furious. Tsukasa also see it. She grabs it.

"Shit…" Tsukasa says.

"What's this?" She stands and reads the headlines.

"The heir to the Doumyoji Corp. and Shizuka Todou are to be wed?!!!" She throws it at him.

"WHAT'S THIS?! EXPALIN!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed close to tears.

"Shizuka! It's ok for everyone to know!" He mother said.

"You weren't going to keep it a secret forever were you?" Her father asked.

"Shizuka! Clam down first." Tsukasa said. She glared at him with her evilest eyes. All the parents got up. Shizuka rubbed her face. She took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, Mrs. Doumyoji, Mr. and Mrs. Hanazawa. I'm sorry but this is false. I'm not marrying Tsukasa." All the parents gasp.

"What are you talking about Shizuka?" Her parents say.

"But the news say so." Tsukasa's mother said.

"I'm so sorry . It's false." Shizuka is close to tears. Tsukasa stands up.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'll take full responsibility." Shizuka's father slaps Tsukasa.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Wait! I am getting married, just not to Tsukasa."

"Then to who?" Tsukasa's mother asked.

"A French baker in Paris, Darien."

"A commoner?" Her father said. Shizuka's mother fainted and her father caught her. Rui's mother and father go to help. Shizuka's father slaps her. Tsukushi stands up.

"Hold on! What so wrong about marrying someone you love? Is it wrong? So what if Shizuka marries Darien and his not as wealthy as her!" Shizuka's parents and Rui's parents walk out. Tsukasa's mother slaps him.

"How could you?" She leaves the room also. Shizuka is in tears.

"Shizuka I…"

"NO! DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED! JUST STOP! Why do you always do this to me?" Rui puts his hand oh her shoulder but she jerks away.

"You too! You both make me miserable!" She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. Tsukushi followed her.


	14. Shizuka's Goodbye

Tsukasa grabs his jacket and is about to leave the room.

"What did you do?" Rui demanded. Tsukasa just kept walking. Rui ran after him, grabbed his shoulder and punched him.

"I was talking to you!" Tsukasa punched him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka goes downstairs to the door but as soon as they open she is attacked by flashes everywhere. Tsukushi pulls her back in and hides them.

"I guess there's no escape."

"Shizuka, I…"

"Tsukushi, I'm sorry for everything. Tsukasa, Rui, and myself."

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault."

"Tsukasa always gave you a hard time, it seems like Rui is leading you on and I… pulled you into all this trouble."

"No! It's not your fault!"

"Thanks for everything. I'll be leaving for Paris now. Its time I go back to him."

"Shizuka, bye." Tsukushi wanted to cry but couldn't. Shizuka slowly walked away.

"Wait! At least say bye to them." Shizuka looks around to see if she had forgotten anything.

"I… did leave my heart up there…" _Heart? What's she talking about? Is she talking about the hair? No she would never! Then… Rui?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa pushed Rui onto the table knocking down all the food and drinks. Tsukasa violently punched Rui over and over. Rui kicked Tsukasa in the stomach and he fell on the floor hugging it.

"Why did you do it?" Tsukasa couldn't talk all he could do was gasp for air. Rui falls back on the table breathing heavily.

"Because… I… Love her." Tsukasa finally spit out.

"Love...? That's… not… it…"

"It's… my… way…" Tsukasa fall over on the floor.

"You're…crazy."

"I… wouldn't… be… talking… you… using… Tsukushi…" Tsukasa got up and walked to the door but Shizuka stopped him.

"Shizuka…" She looked in to see the room a mess.

"What happened?" Tsukushi looks in.

"Rui!" Tsukushi runs to him. Shizuka gives Tsukasa an ugly look.

"Listen…"

"What's left to hear? Just leave." Tsukasa punched the wall and left. Shizuka walked over to her chair and picked dup her heart purse. _Heart…Did she mean that purse?_

"I'll be leaving, I have my heart." Tsukushi hands Shizuka her card with all her information.

"Call me; email me if you need anything. I'll send you some snacks also. We poor people must stick together now."

"Thank you so much for everything." Shizuka bursts into tears. Tsukushi hugs her.

"We'll see each other again someday." Shizuka heads for the door. Rui sits up.

"What about us? Me and Tsukasa."

"You two will be fine. You have been for so long. Plus you've got Tsukushi."

"You've got your heart, but I don't have mine." Shizuka is silent.

"I love you!"

"I know. Goodbye." Shizuka leaves. Rui leans back on the table and slams the table. The waiter comes back in and screams.

"Three bottles of wine please." Rui asked.

"This mess…" The waiter said.

"I'll pay or it." The waiter left to get the wine.


	15. Drunken Talk

Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 15 ~~ Hope to have 16 soon.

The waiter came back in with 3 bottles of wine, which he put on the table. Rui grabs one and pops it open and drinks it violently.

"Ring if you need anything else." The waiter said and left. Rui grabbed another bottle.

"Hey hold on!" Tsukushi said. Rui popped the top off.

"Don't try to stop me. I won't listen." Tsukushi snatches the bottle away and drinks it all.

"Then share at least." Rui rang the bell for the waiter.

"More wine please." Rui said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi grabbed her 4th bottle of wine and Rui grabbed his 6th. Rui looks at his bottle of wine.

"You're always there for me. I'll only love you from now on." He hugged the bottle of wine.

"You can't love wine!" Tsukushi complained.

"Watch me! Shizuka left, this bottle of wine is my best friend. I love it."

"What are you going to do? Shizuka's not here anymore."

"Then I'll love the wine." Rui drinks it.

"No really. What now?" Tsukushi was drunk but she knew what she was saying. Rui looked at his wine.

"Then should I marry the wine?" Tsukushi leans over and grabs his bottle.

"I know you're not that drunk yet, so answer me. You didn't close it off with Shizuka did you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa cruises in his car, thinking about what happened. His phone suddenly rings. Tsukasa picks it up.

"Hello, Tsubaki."

"_Tsukasa! Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" _Tsukasa sighs.

"Sis, it's fake."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I made a mistake… A big one."

"_What happened? Do you need me to fly in?"_

"I would really like if you did."

"_Alright, I'll book a flight right now. I should be there by tomorrow around noon-ish." _

"Alright, I'll be there to pick you up."

"_Ok. Don't do anything stupid before I come."_ Tsukasa chuckles.

"Alright, bye Sis." Tsukasa throws his phone on the passenger seat and stops in front of a flower shop. He turns off the engine and checks for his wallet.

"Damn, where is it?" He thinks.

"Must have left it at the SCU… Shit! That has my license in it!" He turns on the engine and drives back to the SCU.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you seriously giving up? Just like that? After 20 years, you're just going to let Shizuka go like that?" Tsukushi said.

"What are you talking about? Who cares about Shizuka…" Rui said.

"I DO… and so do you, and the hair."

'Why do you care for her? She left."

"Why don't you care? You were the one who always was there for Shizuka, you always said she was the only that you would ever love. So why don't you care?"

"Then Tsukasa can have her."

"Are you stupid or something? Maybe this is why Shizuka won't marry you! Shizuka doesn't like the hair! She likes you! Why are you so stupid to even see this?" Tsukushi breathes heavily. Rui finishes his bottle. Tears came down Tsukushi's eyes.

"I know you care… It's just the alcohol talking."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"You really don't why…? Because we're friends, all of us. I even like the hair!" Tsukasa comes to the door but over hears and hides to listen.

"You like Tsukasa?"

"Yeah, I even like him. He may be a heartless, stupid, rude, rich hair but I like him. Because we're friends."

"We're not friends." Tsukushi was shocked and more water formed in her eyes.

"We're not friends? Rui are you saying that we aren't?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. We only know each other, but nothing else." Tsukushi stayed strong.

"I know that you're drunk and that the alcohol is talking. Since I'm not your friend, I'll leave." Tsukushi got up. She took off all her jewelry and shoes.

"This is yours. I'll return the dress to you another time." More tears came down. Rui still only talked to his wine.

"You know what Rui? I've fallen for you." Tsukushi took one step and slammed on the floor.


	16. The Video Tape

Tsukasa ran in and shook Tsukushi.

"Hey. Wake up!" Tsukasa looked around the room and saw the empty wine bottles.

"Rui, are you crazy? You let her drink?"

"NO TSUKASA YOU CANT HAVE MY WINE!" Tsukasa rolled his eyes. He searched for his wallet. He couldn't find it.

"Screw it!" He took Tsukushi on his back and got out of there.

"I love you wine…" Rui said hugging his bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa kicked open the doors to his bedroom and laid Tsukushi on his bed. He loosened his tie and threw it on the couch. He took off his jacket and also threw it on the couch. He checked his watch for the time. It was 1am. _11 more hours and Tsubaki will be here._ He turned back and looked at Tsukushi. He remembered her words. He smiled and walked over to put the covers on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the SCU they had already started working at 6 am and it was 7 am. Rui heard all the clatter and woke up. His head was spinning. He rang the bell and quickly covered his ears.

"Ah, why is it so loud?" The waiter came in immediately.

"Here you go, sir." The waiter said and handed his aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Rui threw the medicine in his mouth and drank it down with the water.

"You sure drank a lot yesterday." Rui looked at the bottle 14 empty ones.

"Hey, where did the girl go?"

"You mean Tsukushi? She left with Tsukasa at about 12:30am." Rui looked at the waiter with a weird look.

"Thanks." Rui got up and saw the jewelry on the table. He walked over and saw the shoes also. He was confused.

"You don't remember last night do you?"

"What happened?"

"Follow me." The waiter led him to the security camera room. He sat down on the chair and pushed a bunch of buttons.

"This morning asked me to burn the tape and even offered to pay. I was going to but then I thought you probably wouldn't have remembered so I kept it for you. Press this button to play." He got out of the chair.

"I'll leave you to watch." Rui sat down and pressed the button. Rui fast forward to the part when the waiter brought the wine in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi rolled on Tsukasa's bed, her head throbbing. Her cell phone in her hand rang. She covered her ears but it got louder so she quickly answered.

"Hello?" She said in a tired voice.

"_Tsukushi? It's Shizuka."_

"Yea?"

"_I just called to tell you that my flight leaves tomorrow morning. If you have time today, will you hang out with me?"_

"Ok, ok. Can you stop yelling so loud?"

"_I'm not yelling. I'm whispering. Sounds like someone was drinking last night."_ Tsukushi's eyes shot open and she got up. _Crap this isn't my house_. She looked around. _And this isn't Rui's house. Rui…_ she remembered everything from last night. Suddenly someone came out of the bathroom. Tsukushi quickly pretended to sleep.

"_Tsukushi? Tsukushi? Hello?" _Tsukushi had forgotten.

"Shizuka, I'll call you later." She said in the smallest voice she could. She shut the phone and closed her eyes. Tsukasa walked over half naked and shoved the covers off.

"Why are you talking to yourself and pretending to sleep?" Tsukushi opened one eye then quickly closed it.

"Wait! Why am I in your house?" Tsukushi asked.

"I picked you up from the SCU this morning. You were so drunk. How old are you anyways? 15?" Tsukasa replied.

"I'm 23! And why did you pick me up?"

"You knocked out on the floor." Tsukasa went to his drawers and grabbed another towel and dried his hair. He grabbed a black shirt and white slacks. He went into another room. Tsukushi got up and looked around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what Rui? I've fallen for you." Tsukushi took a step and fell on the floor. Rui watched that part over and over.

"Man, I screwed up." He pressed eject and took the tape with him. He went back into the room to get Tsukushi's jewelry and shoes.

"Leaving? Here is the bill." Rui took the receipt. He bit his lip and gave the waiter a credit card. Rui looked at the receipt again.

"$1,587? Man…"


	17. Talks

Sorry for the really late updates. Been busy with cleaning for parties and school. Thanks for reading. Ch 18 coming soon...

One of Tsukushi's earrings rolled off the table. Rui moved the chair and grabbed it and next to it was a wallet. Rui took and opened it. He laughed.

"Tsukasa…" He put the wallet in his pocket, grabbed the jewelry and left. When the waiter came back to return Rui's credit card, he saw that Rui had already left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi knocked on the door to the room Tsukasa was in.

"Hey hair? I'm leaving. Thanks." Tsukushi waited for a response but there wasn't one. She checked her cell phone for the time, 9:30am. As she walked out of Tsukasa's room, she hit send twice to call Shizuka back.

"_Hello? Tsukushi?"_

"Shizuka. Sorry about before."

"_What happened? Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, let's meet. I need to talk to you about something."

"_Ok, where?"_

"Can we meet at your hotel?"

"_Ok, I'll send you the map." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui rang Tsukasa's doorbell. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot. He checked his watch 9:45 am. Finally someone opened the door. But before he could say anything, Tsukushi ran right into him.

"Oh… sorry." Tsukushi said rubbing her butt. Rui looked up.

"Tsukushi?" She turned. _Rui… _She remembered everything. She looked away. Rui laughed.

"Cheating on me already?" Tsukushi didn't answer.

"Well Tsukasa forgot his wallet, so I'm here to return it. And you also forgot your jewelry." Tsukushi pushed back the tears. Tsukasa came down.

"Oh Rui..." Rui threw Tsukasa's wallet to him.

"Thanks, where'd you find it?"

"It was under the table." Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi.

"Oh. I thought you left long ago."

"No, I'm leaving just now." Tsukushi said. She walked away.

"Wait! Let me walk you." Rui said. Tsukasa went inside. Rui walked after Tsukushi. Tsukasa ran out with a jacket and high heels. He set the heels by Tsukushi and put the jacket over her. Rui stopped.

"They're my sister's. She won't mind." Tsukushi put them on and left. Rui walked but Tsukasa stopped him.

"Let's talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi looked at the map on her phone and turned it around to see it. She sighs.

"Why is it so hard?" She looked up.

"So if the SCU is here, then the Sundale hotel should be over there." Tsukushi looked and saw it. She looked for traffic and crossed.

"Tsukushi! Wait!' Tsukushi looked back. The waiter came running at her. He handed her Rui's credit card.

"He forgot it this morning." Tsukushi just looked at it.

"About Rui's behavior… It really was only the alcohol talking. Nothing else. Don't take it too seriously."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you want to talk about Tsukasa?" Rui asked sitting on the couch crossed legged.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It was the alcohol, Tsukasa."

"That's really no excuse. D-don't hurt her. I won't let you."

"Don't hurt her? I won't let you? Those are some big words there Tsukasa."

"I'm serious. For some reason, when I saw her hurt after what you did… I didn't like it."

"You never cared about her before. Why now?" Tsukasa didn't know what to say.

"We've fought over Shizuka for so long. Let's not start again." Rui got up and walked to the door.

"Rui… I won't lose." Rui smiles and walks out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here it is Sundale hotel room 321. Shizuka's room. Ready Tsukushi? _Tsukushi knocked on the door. She took a big breath. Shizuka opened the door.

"Tsukushi! Come in." Tsukushi walked in.

"Sorry, I'm just finishing packing. My flight leaves at 7 am tomorrow. Sit down. So what did you want to talk to me about? Tsukushi took another breath.

"Shizuka… Do you know that Rui's in love with you? He has been for 20 years."

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"I know that you like Rui. I can tell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if you're getting married, hurry and confess to Rui that you love him. I'm really sorry for getting in the way."

"In they way? Of what?"

"Shizuka please don't act stupid towards me. I know your heart! You love Rui. I've seen it too. You hate me a little for stealing him away." It was silent.

"You're right. I love Rui, I hate you…" Tsukushi looked at her with widen eyes.

"That's what you wanted to hear?"

"Shizuka please…"

"I don't love Rui. I love Darien that's why I'm marrying him and not Rui!"

"Shizuka… I know that's hard. You just never went to Rui because it would be hard for Tsukasa."

"Leave! Get out!" Tsukushi got up and walked towards the door.

"Hurry and resolve this. I'll be at the airport to check. And… That heart purse. Rui gave it to you didn't he? When you said that you forgot your heart it was perfect way to see Rui one last time. I knew it wasn't to see Tsukasa…" Tsukushi slammed the door.

"Tsukasa? When did she start calling him that?" Shizuka sighed and continued packing.


	18. GoodByes Pt1

Tsukushi came out of Sundale Hotel. She put her hands in the jacket she was wearing and felt something. She took it out. _Rui's credit card… What are you going to do? She won't confess either… _Tsukushi took out her phone and slowly phoned Rui.

"_Tsukushi? Where are you?"_ It was hard for her. _Even if it was the wine talking, why did it seem like his real feelings? _Tsukushi cleared her throat.

"Shizuka's flight leaves tomorrow at 7am. You know what to do. See you there." Tsukushi quickly shut her phone before Rui could say anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui looked at his phone.

"Man she's mad…" Rui remembered Tsukushi's words from the video tape.

"She must be crazy, Shizuka has never liked me." He laughs and stuffs his suitcase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa frequently checked the clocked.

"Arghhhh! Why is it only 10:30?" His phone rings and he dives for it on the bed.

"Hello? Sis?"

"_Tsukasa, I'm sorry. We had to stop in France because there's so much high winds today. I don't think I'll be able to come until tomorrow morning. But it might be early."_

"Oh really? How early?"

"_Err I wanna say 6:30-ish but it might be a little later."_

"Ok. I'll wait for then. Umm, yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye sis." Tsukasa shut his phone. _Now what? France… Shizuka… _Tsukasa got up, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka hears a knock on her door. She figures it would be Tsukushi. She opens it and is surprised to see Tsukasa.

"Can I come in for a sec?" Shizuka let him in. They sat across from each other. It was silent. Tsukasa didn't know what to say first.

"Why did you come here?" Shizuka asked.

"I… came to see you for the last time… And also… I'm sor…ry…"

"You're what?" Tsukasa cleared his throat.

"Sor..ry…"

"Huh?" Tsukasa got mad.

"I'm sorry Shizuka!" Shizuka was shocked.

"Sorry? Did you really just say that?" Tsukasa blushed.

"I really am. For everything. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I understand if you can forgive me." Shizuka smiled.

"It's ok Tsukasa. I forgive you." Tsukasa's expression brightened.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Live happily. If anything comes up I'll be here." Tsukasa got up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi enters the Red Butterfly. Yuki hears someone enter.

"Hold on one moment! I'll be right with you." She grabs some menus and walks out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting… Tsukushi?" Tsukushi lifts up her head from the table.

"Oh Yuki, hi." Tsukushi went back to sleep. Yuki walked up to her but stepped back.

"Tsukushi you smell like alcohol! Have you been drinking? What's gotten in to you?" Tsukushi moaned.

"Don't yell so loud." Yuki got the keys out.

"I'm closing early today." Yuki locked the door but as she did, Tsukasa knocked on it. She opened it for him.

"Hey, sorry for this but is she here?" Yuki was confused.

"She… Tsukushi? Over there." Tsukasa walked over.

"Hey… Are you ok?" He said quietly. Yuki went in the back to give them privacy but secretly spied. Tsukasa sat next to her.

"You should've slept longer if you were tired." Still no answer from Tsukushi. Tsukasa took off his jacket it put it over Tsukushi.

"Tomorrow, my older sisters coming, early morning. I want you to meet her." Tsukasa looked at her.

"If you don't say anything, I'll take it as a yes." He waited. No reply. He got up.

"Ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow early at your house." He patted her and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui dumped out his wallet.  
"Where is it?" He dumped his suit case and looked through his clothes.

"I can't find it. MOM! Did you see my credit card?!"

"NO! Stop misplacing things!" Rui sighed.

"Maybe Tsukushi knows?" Rui dialed her number and waited.

"_Rui? It's Yuki. Tsukushi's sleeping."_

"Oh is she? By any chance does she know where my credit card is?"

"_Hold on. Tsukushi, Tsukushi… Do you know where Rui's credit card is?"_ Rui heard a moan from Tsukushi.

"_Oh! Here it is. She has it."_

"She does? How?"

"_Umm… I really don't know how and she's really not answering me."_

"Oh ok. I'll come pick it up, where are you guys?"

"_We're at the Red Butterfly."_

"Ok. I'm coming."


	19. GoodByes Pt2

Sorry for the long long wait but schools kiciking in and the teachers are piling me up with homework. I'll try to write more often RandomRedCho3

Rui entered the Red Butterfly and looked around. He saw Tsukushi sleeping with Tsukasa's jacket on. Rui smiled to himself. "So it's begun."

"Oh Rui!" Yuki said.

"Sorry Tsukushi's kind of out of it. Here's your card." She took it off the table and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Yuki smiles and goes in the back. Rui looked at his credit card. He sat next to Tsukushi and watched her.

"Do you like Tsukasa?" No answer.

"I really messed up yesterday huh? Can you forgive me? If you don't say anything I'll take it as an 'its okay', ok?" Tsukushi just slept. Rui smiled and got up.

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked Tsukushi home, supporting her. Tsukushi yawns.

"I'm so tired. Sorry Yuki, I'm never there to help."

"It's ok. You have a lot on you. Plus, I'm better at helping you than arguing."

"Thank you, Yuki. Oh I forgot! I have another favor, is that ok."

"What is it?"

"I'll be late tomorrow too."

"Don't worry, I wont open it tomorrow? You won't come back in time."

"Huh? Yes I will."

"Tsukushi if only you knew what was going when you sleep. Plus I need at least one vacation day like you too. Bye! See ya!" Tsukushi waved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa sat in his car in front of Tsukushi house. He checked the time. 5:58 AM. "Only two more hours and Tsubaki comes." He looked up at Tsukushi's window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui yawned. "Ah, it's so early." He sits in his room looking at his luggage. He sighs, grabs his luggage and heads out the door. He takes one last glance at his room.

"See you soon." Rui heads down the hall to his parents room but out of one of the rooms, a maid bumped into him.

"Oh master Rui! What are you doing so early?"

"I want to make a fresh start. I wanna start over." Rui passed her.

"Please take care of my parents and you can leave my room the way it is." Rui opened the room to his parents.

"Bye Mom, bye dad. If you want Tsukushi as your daughter-in-law, I have to do this. If I don't, she'll never forgive me. See you in a few weeks." Rui called for a cab and waited outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka finishes packing but stops as she remembers what Tsukushi said. She laughs to herself.

"Sorry Tsukushi, I just can't do it." She zips up her suitcase and leaves for a cab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukushi's alarm sounded and she slammed her hand on it. She checked the time.

"6:17!!!!" She got up and rushed out of the house. Tsukasa shined his lights on her. Tsukushi looked back.

"Get in."

"Get in? Why? I have to go, I'm late." Tsukasa shoved her in the car.

"You promised me."

"Promised you what?"

"That you would meet my sister."

"When was this?"

"You weren't awake."

"Huh?" Tsukasa drove off.

"Hold on, when does your sister's flight come in?"

"7AM." Tsukushi checked the time.

"AH! You're so early!"

"I like to be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa stopped the car.

"What are you doing? This parking is for VIP!"

"I am VIP!"

"In your dreams! Hurry up and go park somewhere else."

"No! I'm parking here!" Tsukushi got out.

"Go or I won't meet your sister!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO MEET HER ANYWAY!" Tsukasa drove off. Tsukushi dashed into the airport.

Shizuka looked at her watch then her ticket.

"Three more minutes till boarding time."

"Passengers for flight Q36 to Paris, France is now boarding."

"Already?" Shizuka looks around.

"I guess she didn't come." She stood up and grabbed her luggage. She looked back one more time.

"Goodbye, Japan." Shizuka stepped past the metal detector.

"Shizuka wait!" She turned around. She smiled.

"Tsukushi you actually came." Tsukushi breathed hard.

"Did you do it?" Shizuka shook her head no.

"I already told you. I love Darien, not Rui." Tsukasa grabs Tsukushi.

"There you are." He looked down at Tsukushi.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked towards her way.  
"Shizuka! Where are you going?"

"Where else? France." She turned around.

"WAIT!" Tsukushi said.

"I'll keep in contact. I'll send invitations for my wedding. See you then."


	20. Rui's Goodbye

Tsukushi sat down with her heads down.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tsukasa asked. Tsukasa slowly reached for her head.

"Tsukasa?!" He jolted and turned around.

"Sis!" He hugged her. Tsukushi got up quickly.

"Hello, I'm Tsukushi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsubaki, Tsukasa's older sister." Tsukushi looked at them and smiled.

"So is this your girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that yet." Tsukasa said.

"Yet? YET?! What do you mean? I'll never date you!" Tsukushi yelled. Tsukasa glared at her.

"Come on let's go eat, you too." Tsukasa said referring to Tsukushi. Tsukushi's phone rang.

"Well, I cant today."

"Ok, let's hang out soon." Tsubaki said. As soon as they left Tsukushi picked up her phone but she didn't say anything.

"_Tsukushi, did Shizuka leave yet?"_

"Yeah… Why didn't you come?"

"_You'll see in a bit. Are you still at the airport?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Come meet me."_ Tsukushi followed Rui's directions to a deserted par of the airport. She got to a guarded door.

"Uh… is Rui…"

"Miss Tsukushi?" One of the guarders said. Tsukushi nodded.

"Follow me." The guard led Tsukushi to a room with a jet plane.

"Mr. Rui!" Rui looked down and climbed down the stairs.

"What's this, Rui…?"

"It's a private jet plane for my family." Tsukushi looked.

"Do you guys really need three?"

"Well one for me, my mom, and one for my dad. Sometimes we're separated because of the business. We're needed at different places at the same time." Tsukushi just looked at him.

"I'm… Going to Paris." Tsukushi's eye widened.

"You're going to do it?"

"If I don't you'll never forgive me."

"But, it's not for me. It's for you guys."

"Yeah but would you marry me knowing that I didn't do that?" Tsukushi laughed and looked at the plane.

"Rui… I don't want to see you until you do it. If you don't do it, don't come back, at least to me." The plane started.

"Mr. Rui! Let's go!" Rui cuffed Tsukushi's face with his hands and kissed her.

"I'm sorry for what I did at the SCU. I was stupid and drunk." He got on the plane and it flew off. _But for some reason…. That kiss meant nothing._


	21. Money

Tsukushi walked home from the airport, thinking about everything that happened.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Tsukushi looked up.

"Tsukasa… What are you doing here?" Tsukasa nodded his head up. Tsukushi saw the sign. It was a restaurant.

"Tsubaki has a date with some old friends. What about you? Why did you walk?"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Get in, I'll drive you home."

"No it's ok. I'll walk. I have some more thinking to do."

"Is it about Shizuka?"

"Sort of. Don't you have some thinking to do too?" Tsukasa thought back.

"Nope, It's all taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I let Shizuka go." Tsukshi was shocked.

"Really? You?!WHAT?!"

"Why is it suck a surprise?! I'm just done trying to make her love me…"

"You were the one that was so stubborn about it. How did you…?"

"I never really liked Shizuka. I just did to make it hard for Rui. Rui… He gets everything, Shizuka was the only thing he couldn't have."  
"But you never got anything either, did you."

"All I have is my Sister.' Tsukasa's phone rang.

"Speaking of him….. Yo what's up?"

_"Tsukasa, I'll be out of seas for awhile for a business trip. Take care of Tsukushi for me."_ Rui hung up.

"I would even if you didn't ask!" Tsukasa shut his phone. Tsukushi was scared.

"What did Rui say?" Tsukasa shoved his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I was just wondering. But you don't want to tell then fine. I'll see ya."

"He asked me to watch over you." Tsukshi paused.

"But I told him I would even if he didn't ask." Tsukushi turned around and smiled.

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"Caring. When I first met you I thought you were a jackass, but as time went on, I found out your actually ok."

"Th...a..nk..s…"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Tha…n…ks…"

"Hey, hurry up and say it!"

"THANKS!" Tsukushi laughed and fell on the floor but Tsukasa caught her.

"You'll get in peoples way!" Tsukushi finally stopped.

"Ok, take me home. I have some of your sister's stuff."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, my house is messy." Tsukushi opened the door to her room and they both walked in.

"TSUKUSHI! TSKUSHI!" Susumu yelled. He walked in the room.

"O0o0oo0o0o sorry to interrupt."

"It's not like that! What do you want?"

"Can I borrow $20?"

"WHAT?! What happened to the $20, I gave you the other day?"

"I spent it…"

"ON WHAT?!"

"Come on sis! You're the big business person here!" Tsukasa watched as they argued. He got annoyed and took out a $100 from his wallet.

"Here punk, leave your sister alone."

"Thanks man. Tsukushi, I like you new boyfriend." Shingo ran away.

"Tsukasa, no! SUSUMU!" Tsukushi sighed.

"Thanks Tsukasa."

"He was so annoying." Tsukasa's phone rang. He rolled his eyes.

"What mom?"

"Why is Tsubaki in town?!"

"Just because!"

"I'm calling a family dinner. You better be there with her!" Tsukasa sighs.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Family dinner." Tsukushi gave him the stuff and he left.


	22. Face Cakes

Rui threw his duffel bags out the plane. He sighed.

"Finally, Paris…I wonder where Shizuka could be. Paris is so big." He jumped out of the plane and grabbed his bags. "Well, I better check every bakery in Paris."

* * *

Tsukasa's mom drank her wine slowly. "Tsubaki, how are things?" Tsubaki faced her mother.

"Good. I made a deal in Hong Kong, and how are things over here?" Tsukasa's mother looked at Tsukasa and back at Tsubaki.

"Great! Except for a certain someone, then we'd be better off." Tsukasa looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Mother, Tsukasa's only human, humans make mistakes."

"Not a mistake like this! If Shizuka had married into the family, then that would've helped the business, but then again… him?" Tsukasa threw his napkin on the table and shoved his chair back. "Tsukasa sit down! Mom, that's enough."

"You're 27, when are you going to grow up?!" Tsukasa's mom yelled.

"Tsubaki, I'll wait outside." Tsubaki sighed.

"Mom, why do you insist on ruining his life?"

"Because Tsubaki, you made it too perfect for him."

"Is that wrong? I want him to live a good life."

"I gave him a good life! I also wanted one for you too."

"You wanted a good life for me? How? By taking me away form my family and changing my identity?!"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be living this life!"

"I never said I wanted this life!"

"And yet, you never refused."

"You've taken everything away from me but you can't take Tsukasa!" Tsubaki rushed out and got in the car.

"Drive!"

"Sis, what's going on?"

"DRIVE!" Tsubaki sobbed. Tsukasa floored it. Tsubaki wiped her tears away. "Hey sis, what did she do to you?"

"Tsukasa, what if we weren't siblings?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying. Would we even know each other?"

"Of course we would! Or I mean, either we would have never met or, you'd be a cougar and we'd be married."

"Married? Seriously?" Tsukasa looked away.

"Well… That would never happen, because we're siblings…" Tsubaki looked over at Tsukasa.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

* * *

The oven beeped and Tsukushi rushed to take out three round cakes. She set them out to cool and focused on them. "Lately our business hasn't been so good. I have to think of a new idea to get it going again." Tsukushi looked for inspiration; she saw a picture of the Eiffel tower and thought of Shizuka. She looked down at one of her cakes and began to draw a cartoon version of Shizuka. Before she knew it, she had drawn Tsukasa and Rui also. She walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Yuki came in and saw the cakes Tsukushi made and had an idea. Yuki took the cakes out and put them on display. Tsukushi wondered where her cakes were and went to look for them. Outside, there were people swarming all over the place. "Yuki! What's going on?"

"Tsukushi! You're face cakes are a big hit! Please write your name and address here." Tsukushi looked at everyone surprised. "Tsukushi! What are you doing? Start cooking! We have tons of orders!" Tsukushi ran back into the kitchen and began mixing the cake batter.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukasa, isn't that Tsukushi?" Tsukasa looked at the TV.

"_Well, I just started with three round cakes and thought of my friends then before I knew it I had drawn all their faces on the cakes." _Tsukasa smiled. "Hey, that one looks like me, oh and there's Shizuka, and Rui!"

* * *

Rui walked past a shop and looked at the TV. He walked in and listened to Tsukushi's fame. "So you're ok?" He smiled.

A French waiter came up to him. "Sir, would you like to order anything?" Rui looked around to see this was a bakery. "No, thank you." He replied in French. "But could you help me? I'm looking for someone. Do you know anyone by the name if Shizuka?"

"Oh yes, yes. That's the boss's wife. Do you know her?"

"Oh, I'm just an old friend. May I speak to her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but they are getting married soon and had to prepare. May I take your name and phone number?"

"No, I'll come again. Thank you." Rui walked out and looked at the sign. Délicieux Délicieux. He laughed. Rui hears Shizuka's voice and hides. He peeks. "Oh so that's Darien."

* * *

Yuki locks the doors. "Whew, what as busy day." Someone knocks on the door.

Yuki sees a tall man with a suit on. She slowly opens the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm president of the SCU. May I speak to Tsukushi Makino?"

"Uh yeah, hold on. TSUKUSHI!" Tsukshi ran out.

"Hello…" She quietly said.

"Tsukushi Makino. I'm president of the SCU. We would like to buy some of your cakes and sell them in our restaurant."

"My cakes? You mean face cakes?"

"No, all of your cakes." Tsukushi looked over at Yuki.

"Hold on, what's the catch?"

"No catch. For every cake you sell, we get 50% and so do you." Tsukushi looked at Yuki. Yuki nodded. "If you want to, Tsukushi."

"If you'll follow me to the SCU, we can settle things tonight." The doors opened and Tsukasa came through with Tsubaki. "Congratul…" Tsukasa saw the president.

"Hello." The president said very formal.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"I came to make a compromise with Miss Makino here. Why don't all of you come down to the SCU and eat dinner. I'll treat."


	23. Only A Week

"Please follow this young man while I get the papers." The president said. Tsukushi, Yuki, Tsukasa and Tsubaki followed. "Hey Tsukushi, you don't think this is a sham right?"

"It shouldn't be. We've worked with the SCU for awhile now, they're pretty reliable." Tsubaki said.

"Here, this room please." The waiter said. Everyone walked in but Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi aren't you coming in?" Tsukushi was in a daze. _This is it. The place where Rui…._ Tsukushi fell to her knees, eyes filled with tears. "Tsukushi!" Yuki yelled. Tsukasa looked around. _Oh… This is the place… _He walked over to Tsukushi and held out his hand. "Forget the past. This is the present. If he ever drinks again, I'll beat him." Tsukushi took his hand and cried on Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsubaki and Yuki looked over at each other confused. All of a sudden there was a bright flash. "Are you kidding me? Even here?" Tsukasa yelled. He shut the curtains. Yuki walked over to Tsukushi with a tissue. "He's coming." Tsukushi quickly wiped her tears. The president walked in. "Ok, here we are. This here just says that you are willing to work with our company and that you profit 50%. If you'll just sign here, then tomorrow I'll have someone to pick up the cakes." Tsukushi grabbed the pen and signed. "Thanks for doing business with us. Now everyone sit, I promised dinner."

"That's not necessary. I have to get home, so tomorrow I can make cakes." The president laughed. "Miss Makino, there's no rush."

"Tsukushi and I have some planning to do, right? Let's get started. Thank you Mr. President, but not today." Yuki pulled Tsukushi out.

* * *

Shizuka and Darien walked hand in hand. Shizuka thought she saw someone who looked like Rui. "Doesn't that sound great, Shizuka? Shizuka?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" They entered their bakery.

"Oh Miss Shizuka, there was an attractive young man looking for. An old friend." Shizuka ran outside and dialed Rui's number.

"Rui, why are you Paris? Where are you?" Rui walked up behind her. "Right behind you." Shizuka turned around. "What are you doing here? Did Tsukushi send you?"

"In a way, but I came out of my own free will."

"Why are you here…?"

"To settle things, Shizuka. You know I've loved you for 20 years and I'll probably always love you but ever since Tsukushi entered, I've fallen for her. I'm letting you go."

"I loved you too, it's just Tsukasa…. But I love Darien now and I'm marrying him."

"And I plan to marry Tsukushi." Darien walked out. "Shizuka?" Rui shook hands with him. "I'm Rui, Shizuka's friend. Congratulations, I'm happy for you two."

"Oh Rui, nice to finally meet you. Come in and have a cup of coffee." They walked in and Rui sat down reading the paper. Shizuka brought a cup of coffee for Rui and Darien turned on the TV. _"In other news, Japan is swarming with scandalous rumors."_ Rui spit out his coffee. "Darien, can you turn the volume up?"

"_Tsukasa, son of the Doumyoji Corp, who is also engaged to Shizuka, has yet created a new scandal with Rui Hanazawa's girlfriend Tsukushi Makino, the owner of the Red Butterfly, which has just reaches its height joining with the SCU Company." _They showed the picture of Tsukasa and Tsukushi at the SCU. Shizuka looked at Rui. "Tsukasa? Is that who you were talking about Shizuka?"

"Yeah, a lot of crazy things happened in Japan. Why don't you go back Rui?" Rui looked away and laughed. "It's not my cue yet. Things are just starting."

* * *

Tsubaki sat on the couch eating cereal. She saw the same news as in Paris and dropped her bowl, which shattered. She ran to Tsukasa's room, not caring that glass cut her. "Tsukasa, wake up!" Tsukasa rolled over. "What?" Tsubaki loaded the news on the computer. "Shit!" Tsukasa jumped up and got dressed. "Hurry before she comes." They ran to the door but its opens. "Sit down!" Tsukasa's mom yelled. They did as she said and she walked in. "Tsukasa, why do you insist on ruining our family reputation, especially with Rui's girlfriend." Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Mother, it's not what you think it is." Tsubaki stepped in. "Tsubaki, stay out of it. Because of you Tsukasa's been so carefree. Tsukasa, I'm giving you one more chance. Don't screw this one up."

"And if I do? What are you going to do? Give me away to live with Tsubaki. I'd love to." Tsukasa said.

"I'll take Tsubaki away from you. You don't think I would? Try it. Also, drive your sister to the hospital to get stitches." Tsukasa looked at Tsubaki's feet. "Sis, what happened?"

* * *

Susumu barged in Tsukushi's room. "Hey sis, you're on TV again." Tsukushi rolled over. "Great. Now get out." Susumu turned on her TV. Tsukushi shot up. "WHAT?!" She quickly got dressed and ran to the bakery. It was crowded with people. All of a sudden 3 limousines appeared and men stepped out to get the crowd to leave. One of the men walked up to Tsukushi. "Miss Makino, we're here for the cakes."

* * *

'Tsubaki sat on a hospital bed. Tsukasa examined her feet. "Hey sis, how can you be so carefree as to step on glass?" Tears fell on Tsubaki's feet. "Why are you crying? Are you worried about what mom said? Don't worry, she won't do it." Tsubaki shook her head. "You just don't know yet." Tsukasa held her but she pushed him off. "What am I supposed to do? The person I cherish most is crying in front of me, and she won't even let me hold her. I guess it can't be helped, we are siblings…" Tsukasa walked out of the room and looked out a window. _I know I shouldn't be doing this but… No she's my sister… Nothing else. It's time to make my move." _

* * *

"Bye Yuki thanks. Also, sorry for everything, I know it's hard."

"I'm ok as long as you're by my side. Bye, Tsukshi." Tsukushi walked home but was stop by Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, what are you doing?" He stepped closer to her. "I really like you; will you go out with me?" Tsukushi laughed. "What?" Tsukasa repeated himself. "Hey are you drunk?"

"Please only for a week." Tsukasa cried. "Only a week." He fell on his knees. "Hey what's wrong?" He hugged Tsukushi's waist. "Just a week, please." Tsukushi knew there was something wrong; he really didn't want to go out with her. "Ok… But only a week."


	24. Favors

Tsukushi sat next to Tsukasa in his car, examining him, trying to find out his secret. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Tsukasa said blankly. Tsukushi looked away. "What are you hiding?" Tsukasa massaged his forehead. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukasa was irritated. "Doing what?" Tsukasa shifted to park. "Why are you doing it now? You've had weeks. It doesn't add up." Tsukushi sculpted into a thinking pose. Tsukasa looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Hurry and get out." Tsukushi opened her door and grabbed her purse. "Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" She stepped out and held one hand on it. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen." She shut the door and walked inside.

* * *

Tsukasa opened the door to his room and threw the car keys on the table. He glanced over at his bed and saw Tsubaki sleep. He sighed deeply and walked over to sit on the couch. He bent forward and thought. He looked once again at Tsubaki. "What am I going to do? I have a week." He takes off his jacket and unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt. He rests, leaning back on the couch but is soon interrupted but the door opening. He closed his eyes quickly knowing it was his mother. "Drop off your sister at the airport tomorrow at five pm. Business awaits her back in New York. Are you listening?" Tsukasa didn't answer her. "TSUKASA!" His mother yelled. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "I heard you, but I can't tomorrow. I have things to do." Tsukasa's mother grabbed the door knob ready to shut the door. "Either Tsubaki gets on the plane, or you can." She shuts the door loudly. "Tsubaki, stop pretending. Wake up." Tsubaki slowly got up. "Tomorrow, you don't have to take me, I'll take a cab."

"No. I'll take you. Just go to sleep." Tsukasa got up and walked out of the room to the back garden. He dialed Rui and listened to the ring. _"Hello?"_ Rui answered in a sleepy voice. "Rui, you've got a week, return by then." Rui yawned. _"I'll come back soon… Tsukasa, I'm asking you as a friend… Don't do anything that Tsukushi doesn't want to do." _Tsukasa chuckled. "Don't worry; I can't even do anything to the one I love."

* * *

Tsubaki woke up to the sound of Tsukasa getting ready. "Where are you going this early?" He looked in the mirror to button his shirt then turned around to face Tsubaki. Hurry and get dressed. We have a date with Tsukushi."

* * *

Tsukasa parked in front of Tsukushi's house and waited. Finally, she came out. Tsukasa got out of the car and walked towards her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukushi slightly pushed him away. He back at the car then again at Tsukushi. "I need a favor; can you take work off today?" Tsukushi looked in the car. "Take work off today, why?" Tsukasa seemed impatient. "Tsubaki's flight leaves at five pm today." Tsukushi gets in the car and Tsukasa drives off. The three of them spend the rest of the day hanging out before Tsubaki leaves.

* * *

Tsukushi looks through the window. "I can't believe you're leaving already Tsubaki. It was such a short time." Tsubaki smiled. "See you again Tsukushi. It was nice to meet you." Tsukushi waved. "Goodbye Tsubaki, for now. Bye Tsukasa." The window rolled up and Tsukasa drove away. Tsukushi watched as they drove away. _Goodbye Tsubaki, till next time…_

* * *

Tsukasa stopped then parked right in front of the entrance to the airport. Tsubaki took once last look at Tsukasa, who was looking straight forward. "Goodbye Tsukasa, I don't know when I'll be back." Tsukasa looked down then at Tsubaki, who smiled. "I'm happy for you and Tsukushi." Tsukasa just looked at her. "I wish you happiness." Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "How is it happy that you're leaving?"

"Why are you getting mad? I'm just wishing you happiness." Tsukasa snapped. "How can I be happy without you?" Tsubaki looked at Tsukasa shocked. Tsukasa's phone rang. He flipped his phone open. "Is Tsubaki at the airport?"

"Yes."

"Good. Make it quick and hurry home." Tsubaki looked down. "Was that mom?" She sighed and her eyes were watery. "Well, I better go…" She unlocked her door and opened it. Tsukasa quickly leaned over and shut the door. "Put on your seat belt." He floored it.

* * *

Tsukushi heard a knock at her door and opened it. She saw Tsukasa holding Tsubaki's arm. "I need another favor." Tsukushi looked at both of them confused. "What?" She asked a bit scared. "Just for a while, and don't say anything." He shoved Tsubaki inside and drove off. "Tsukasa wait!" Tsukushi yelled after.


	25. The Truth

Tsukasa barged in on his mother's meeting. She gave him a very dissatisfying look. "Tsukasa, I'm in a meeting." He breathed heavily. "Tsubaki ran away." Tsukasa's mother dropped her coffee cup, cracking it to pieces on the table, coffee dripping off the table like a waterfall. "Tsubaki did what?!"

* * *

Tsukushi looked around not knowing what to say. Tsubaki looked over at her. Tsukushi does the same. They both accidently speak at the same time. "Look Tsubaki, I don't know what's really going on. Do you want to fill me in?" Tsubaki sighed and looked the over direction. "To tell you the truth, Tsukasa and I aren't related at all." Tsukushi's head spun in circle. "Say that again." Tsubaki gave her a weird look and repeated herself. "WHAT!" Tsukushi screamed. "When I was little, I helped my family start a business that eventually turned into a big one. That's when Tsukasa's mom came for a visit. She was pregnant with Tsukasa at the time. She wanted to combine businesses, but she saw me and thought it would be better to just take me. So she did, replaced my name, cut my hair and educated me. Then Tsukasa was born, the only thing that made my days easier." Tsubaki wiped the tears falling. "Why didn't you just go back?" Tsukushi passed her the tissue box. Tsubaki put her head down and cried. "I've tried so many times but for some reason I can't remember anything." Tsukushi put an arm around Tsubaki.

* * *

Tsukasa sat on the couch in his room, trying to think of what to do. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His mom entered. "We have the whole Japanese police force looking for her. We'll find her." Tsukasa looked at his mom. "What does it matter if we find her? Just leave her alone." Tsukasa's mom opened the door wider. "I'll take over the business for her." Tsukasa's mom looked over at him and fought back the tears. "You care a lot for her don't you?" Tsukasa looked away fighting his tears also. "Alright then, you'll take over for Tsubaki in New York. Just let me know when you're ready." She took one last look at Tsukasa and shut the door. _So I guess this is it… This is what it comes down to…_ Tsukasa dialed Tsukushi's number. _"Tsukasa?"_

"Give the phone to Tsubaki."

"_Tsukasa, what's going on?" _Tsukasa smiled when he heard her voice.

"Tsubaki, you've been trapped under mom's chains for so long. You're free now. I'll take over in New York for you. I told mom you ran away. From now on, live her life as you wish."

"_Tsukasa!"_ Hearing the tears in Tsubaki's voice made Tsukasa cry.

"Bye…"

* * *

"No Tsukasa! TSUKASA!" Tsubaki screamed. She got up and ran for the door. Tsukushi grabbed her. "No! Stay here!"

"Tsukasa's going to New York for me. I have to stop him." She moved forward but Tsukushi blocked the door. "No, you'll just make the situation worse! I promise it'll all work out!"

* * *

Rui sat in his hotel room reading the world news paper. "The Doumyoji's Crop oldest daughter Tsubaki has run away and disappeared. If anything is known please contact this number below." Rui thought of Tsukushi and laughed. "More trouble?" Rui dialed her number. _"Hello? Rui?"_ Rui read the headline to Tsukushi. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Tsukushi sighed. _"Well, it's a long story. Tsubaki's fine, she's here with me. Rui, I can't talk right now, but I'll tell you everything when you come back. Bye."_

* * *

Tsukushi closed her phone. "Tsukushi, I really love Tsukasa. As his girlfriend, please take care of him." Tsukushi looked over at her. "I'm not Tsukasa's girlfriend!" Tsukushi was quiet. She now finally understood everything. "Tsubaki, you have to tell Tsukasa that you love him and the truth that you're not his sister."

"No, I like it better this way. Plus, he's your boy…" Tsukushi shut her mouth with her hand. "Look, the only reason why he asked me out was because he wanted to forget you! He really loves you! Now hurry and tell before he really leaves." Tsubaki looked at Tsukushi. "No, you look! Just because you don't like Tsukasa it doesn't mean you can push him onto me! You should've said no to him, if you didn't like him!" Tsukushi rolled her eyes and got up. "Stay here." Tsukushi put on her shoes and ran to Tsukasa's house.

* * *

Tsukasa slowly packs his suitcase. He zips it up and puts it on the ground. He takes one last look around. He extends the handle and rolls it behind him as he walks out. _I can't look back at this…_ Just as he opens the door, Tsukushi blocks his way, breathing heavily. "Move I have a flight to catch."

"Cancel it!" Tsukasa gave her a nasty look.

"Move before you make me mad."

"Let's talk before you make me mad."

"What's left to talk about? It's over." Tsukasa walks past her and turns at the corner. "Are you blind?! Are you stupid?!" Tsukushi fell on the floor. "Tsubaki's in love with you!" She screamed. She heard Tsukasa drop his suitcase and he ran back. "What?"


	26. It's Over

Tsubaki waited in Tsukushi's room. All of a sudden, the door opened and walked in Tsukasa. Tsukushi shut the door, so they would have privacy. Tsukasa and Tsubaki looked at each other and looked away. "Don't you have a flight to catch?" Tsukasa sighed and looked at her. "It got cancelled." Tsubaki looked over. "Thanks, for saving me." Tsukasa sat on Tsukushi's bed. "Leading the company in New York will probably teach me a few things. Of course I could never be like you but…" Tsubaki sat next to him. "You'll be ok." Tsukasa looked over a rolled his eyes. "Without you, I doubt it." Tsukasa put his hand on top of Tsubaki's. "Tsubaki, I'm really going to miss you." Tsubaki smiled. "There's something I have to tell you before you leave." Tsukasa's heart thumped. "I'm actually not your sister. It's a long story but mom, or your mom adopted me, when I was little." Tsukasa tried to hide the excitement. "Say that again?" Tsubaki sighed and repeated her self. Tsukasa pulled her in and kissed her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Tsubaki kissed him back. Tsukushi stood outside waiting impatiently. They finally came out. "Finally, did you do it?" Tsubaki and Tsukasa looked at each other. "We both did." Tsukushi jumped with joy. A car drove up to Tsukushi's house. Tsukasa's mother stepped out. "Mom…" She looked up and held a folder of papers. "I'm sorry for not telling you before, Tsukasa." She handed the papers to Tsubaki, who looked through them. "I never really wanted to take you away. I just thought Tsukasa would be lonely. I couldn't have any more kids, you and Tsukasa were my only hope at having kids. I kept updated on your family and took care of them. There in good hands, and you can go back if you'd like." Tsukasa walked up to his mom. She looked away. He hugged her. "Thank you." Tsukasa's mom was shocked. "If you didn't adopt Tsubaki, then I'd be lonely. Thank you, for adopting Tsubaki."

* * *

Tsukushi helped Tsubaki and Tsukasa with their suitcases. "I can't believe you guys are leaving already." Tsubaki gave Tsukushi a hug. Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi and away. Tsukushi ran and gave him a hug. She let go but he held on. "I'm sorry for using you. I hope you can forgive me. And… I'm not going to say I never liked you, because it would be a lie…" He let go and smiled at her. "Let me know if Rui ever gives you a hard time." Tsukushi waves as they leave. Tsukasa flips his phone and dials Rui. "It's over. She still likes you." Tsukasa laughs. "She always will. Fly back quickly."

"_I already am." _Tsukasa takes one last look at Tsukushi before he boards. _Thanks for everything, commoner._

_Bye Tsukasa, Tsubaki! See you soon Hair. _


	27. Shizuka's Wedding Invitations

Tsukushi cried as she watched the planes take flight. Someone wipes them away. "Why are you crying?" Tsukushi slowly turns in misbelieve. "Rui!" She hugs him tightly. She looks up at his smiling face and pulls him down for a kiss. Rui, surprised, leans down to be closer. Tsukushi embarrassed by her actions pushes Rui away. Her face was bright red. "So… How was Paris?" Rui smiles and kisses her forehead.

* * *

"So Tsukasa and Tsubaki are not siblings and left to New York?" Rui says as he takes his suit case out of the trunk. "Yeah." Tsukushi takes the suitcase from him and follows him inside. Rui opens his door and looks at his room. He flopped down on his bed, hugging it. Tsukushi set the suitcase down and sat next to him. She looked down at him and he was sleeping. She smiles and shuts the door. She lies next to him to sleep also. "You must've missed it here." She pulled blankets over him but he stops her. He covers her with the blanket and holds her. "I really missed you." Tsukushi smiled. "I missed you too." Rui got on top of her and passionately kissed her. She unbuttoned his shirt and explored. Rui stopped himself. "I don't want to do this unless if you're ready." He again slept next to Tsukushi. She quickly got on top and kissed him slowly. "But I am."

* * *

The next morning, Rui's mother was walking down the hallway of Rui's bedroom. She opened his door and saw Tsukushi sleeping peacefully and Rui watching her. Rui signaled to his mom a shushing motion and she smiled back and slowly shut the door. Tsukushi slowly woke up. "Good morning." Tsukushi laughed. They both got changed and walked out hand in hand. Rui's mother was watching TV and they met her as they left. "Hey mom, I'm back." Rui said. Tsukushi bowed. "Where are you two off to this early?" Rui's mom asked. "Rui is sending me to work." Tsukushi answered. Rui's mother examines them closely and she smiles. "You two are meant for each other."

* * *

"Thanks Rui." Tsukushi says as she opens the door but Rui grabs her hand. "What?" Rui winks and says, "I love you." Tsukushi smiles and says it back. She enters the Red Butterfly and sees Yuki at the counter. "Where have you been? It's been three days." Yuki looks up. "Sorry, I'll explain everything. You can have a week vacation." Yuki examined her. She walked around Tsukushi. "Oh my god you got laid." Tsukushi pushes her away. "What? How'd you know?"

"Were you protected?"

"No, I ----"

"Oh my god, who'd you do it with?"

"Who else would I do -----"

"Oh my god, it was Tsukasa wasn't it?"

"NO! It was Rui!" After things settled down then Tsukushi explained everything to Yuki. "Make my vacation two weeks and we got a deal." Tsukushi smiled. The mail man entered and handed them mail. "Oh thank you." They both looked through it together. "Hey look Tsukushi, an invite to Shizuka's wedding." She hands the invitation to Tsukushi. "Whoa look it's in two weeks. Let's close the shop and go shopping."

* * *

Tsukushi locks the door. The mail man walks by again and drops a letter. Tsukushi picks it up. "Wait! You dropped this!" The mail man walks back. "Oh thank you. I have so many copies of this one. The sender keeps on sending them but the people keep returning it back." Tsukushi looked at the letter. "Hey Tsukushi, it's an invite to Shizuka's wedding." Tsukushi takes it back. "Do you mind if I take this one?" Tsukushi puts it in her purse and links arms with Yuki. "What store shall we shop at?"

* * *

Yuki carries three bags in each hand. "Are you sure you don't need help carrying them home?" Tsukushi asked. "No, it's ok." Yuki laughed. "You bought all of them anyway. See you tomorrow, Tsukushi." Tsukushi laughed as she saw Yuki struggle with all the bags. "That's was nice of you." Rui comes up behind her. Tsukushi turns around. "Yeah well, she's been covering for me a lot." Tsukushi remembered and took out the invitation out of her purse. "Hey Rui, do Shizuka's parents live in Japan?" Rui looked at the invitation. "They do but they're usually aren't here." Tsukushi looked at the invitation and remembered what the mail man said. "They must be upset that she's marrying a commoner. They aren't going are they?" Rui put the invitation in his back pocket. "Unfortunately no, it would mean the world to Shizuka if they would come." Tsukushi took the invitation out of Rui's pocket and walked away. "Where are you going?" Tsukushi waved. "I'll call you later."

* * *

Tsukushi arrived at the address on the invitation. She rang the door bell. A man dressed in a black suit opened the door. "Yes?" Tsukushi bowed. "Oh hello, are Mr. and Mrs. Todou there?" Tsukushi looked in. "I'm sorry but they're very busy. Please try again another time." The man is about to shut the door but Tsukushi stops him. "Would you make sure they get this?" Tsukushi hands him the invitation and leaves.

* * *

The next day Tsukushi went back, and the next and the next. Tsukushi slams her purse on the table. "How busy is Shizuka's parents really?" She asked Rui. "Well, really busy I suppose." Tsukushi crossed her arms. "Too busy for they're own daughter?" Rui sips his coffee and leans forward. "Technically Shizuka isn't their daughter anymore." Tsukshi leaned forward too. "What do you mean?" Rui leans back. "Well, once Shizuka marries Darien then all ties are cut off. What her parents said that night was true. They will disown her." Tsukushi slams her hands on the table and stomps to Shizuka's parent's house. Rui follows her.

* * *

Outside, Tsukushi sees many men in black suits taking the trash out. She walks closer and one man drops a bag full of letters. He quickly picks it up. Tsukushi walks past them and into the house. The guards run after her. She opens a door and all attention is focused on her. The guards grab her arms. "Are you seriously ignoring Shizuka just because she's going to marry a commoner?" Rui told the men to let go and he grabbed Tsukushi. "Let's go." Tsukushi jerked away from him. "She truly loves him isn't that enough? What more do you want?" Shizuka's dad sighed. "Please show her out." Rui grabs Tsukushi again. "That's like saying I can't marry Rui. I love Rui. I'd rather be dead than be without him." Rui let go of her arm. That's how Shizuka feels. She doesn't care if you disown her. All she wants you to do is come." Tsukushi gets on her knees. "Please, I'm begging you, attend the wedding." Rui sighs and pulls his pants up a little and knees also. Tsukushi looks at him and he winks at her. "Sir, you'll only be upset with her until you see how happy Shizuka is." Shizuka's dad hurries to Rui and brings him to his feet. Rui grabbed Tsukushi and pulled her up. Rui looked straight into Shizuka's dad's eyes. "This is Shizuka's first wedding. Please attend." Rui grabbed Tsukushi's hand and pulled her out with him. Once outside, Rui let go and put his hands on his hips. "I can't believe I just did that." He hears Tsukushi crying and hugs her. "It's ok, you tried your best." Tsukushi pushes him away. "Thank you…for… standing up for…me…you were…so cool…" Rui smiles and takes her hand and walks home.


	28. Flight To Paris Pt1

Tsukushi sat in the living room watching TV as Rui prepares drinks. Rui's mother walks past Tsukushi and sees her crying. She sits next to her. "Tsukushi what's wrong?" Tsukushi wiped her tears. "Is there something wrong with us? Us normal people? Shizuka's parents won't attend her wedding because she's marrying a commoner." Tsukushi faced Rui's mom. "I love Rui. If you didn't want Rui to marry me just because I'm poor then I'd be heart broken." Rui's mom hugged her. Rui came out holding a cup of coffee and tea. "What's going on?"

* * *

Rui was watching TV. His mom came and sat next to him. "Is she sleeping?" she asked. "No, I sent her home awhile ago." She took the remote and turned off the TV. "Rui look, do you love Tsukushi?" Rui faced his mother. "Yes I do, mom." She sighed. "Well, I'm not going to act like I don't know what happened but, unless you used protection then I hope you'll take full responsibility." Rui looked. "I will. I want to marry Tsukushi." The face on Rui's mom made him worry. "Well Rui, I don't know what to say." Rui looks away. "But," she began. "I love Tsukushi and fully accept who she is no matter what." Rui turns around and hugs his mom. "I don't see anyone who would fit the position better."

* * *

_This is it, the last time. Our flight for Paris leaves for tomorrow. Just one more time, I have to. _Tsukushi rings the door bell. "It's her again. Should I tell her to leave?" Shizuka's dad shuts his computer off. "Is she alone?" The guard looks again. "Yes, she is." Shizuka's dad sighs. "No, let her in." Shizuka's mom looks at him worried. Tsukushi enters. "Very persistent, you." Tsukushi looked at him. "I've come to ask one last time. The wedding's in 3 days." Shizuka's dad stood up. "Are you Rui's girlfriend?" Tsukushi was silent. _We never really talked about that. What am I to him…? _"Well, for him to do that for you, shows a lot of love. Having him knee down to me, was too much. Tsukushi Makino." Tsukushi looked up at him. "You're the bakery owner. If Rui has fallen for a girl like you then why can't Shizuka do the same?"

* * *

Tsukushi walked out and took a look at the house once more. A car drove up. It was Rui and Yuki. "I knew you'd be here. Get in. Our flight leaves soon." Tsukushi got in. She smiled to herself. "Why are you smiling?" Rui asked. She looked at him. "Nothing, I'm lucky I have you."

* * *

Yuki ran up the stairs to the plane. "Wow this is so cool!" Tsukushi smiled. "Hey Rui, aren't your parents coming too?"

"Oh, they'll take another one later." Yuki rushed down the stairs and looked at all the planes. "All of these belong to you?" She grabbed Tsukushi and whispered to her. "I'll take another plane so you and Rui can be alone." Tsukushi blushed. "What?! I don't want to be a---."

"Hey Rui, can I take this plan instead?" Yuki winked at him. Rui looked at Tsukushi who just looked away. "Uhh… I guess you could if you ---." Yuki ran inside the other plane. Tsukushi walked up the steps and Rui followed her. Rui shut the door behind them. Tsukushi was surprised. There was a whole living room and kitchen in there. "Well, there's a TV, drinks, food. There's also one bed which you can have." Rui sat on the couch. "I'll sleep here." Tsukushi sat on the other couch. The phone rang and Rui answered it. He handed the phone to Tsukushi. "This plane has everything!" Tsukushi smiled. "Enjoy it while you can. Yeah… Ok… Haha… See you in Paris then." She hung up. Tsukushi held her stomach. Rui looked over. "Are you ok?" Tsukushi rubs her stomach and legs. "Yeah, I'm fine." She walked over to the fridge, hiding her pain. Rui turned on the TV. "Hey Tsukushi can you grab me a coke?" Tsukushi opened the door and leaned against it. "Diet?" Rui looked over. "Is that all we have?" Tsukushi nodded. She grabbed it and handed it to him. She went back and made herself lemonade. She came back and sat across from Rui. "Lemonade?" He said. Tsukushi nodded. "Yeah, I had a craving for it." She drank it quickly. She leaned back and held her stomach. "Are you sick?"

"Oh no, plane rides just make me nauseas, that's all." Rui walked over and felt her forehead. "Do you need medicine?" Tsukushi took his hands off. "No, I don't think there's medicine for this sickness." Rui walked over to the pilot's door. "I'll see if they have medicine." Rui enters. "Hey Doc," The pilot turned around. "I told you to stop calling me that. I'm a pilot now. What is it?" Rui rested his arm on the pilot's chair. "Do you have any medicine for nausea?" The pilot opened a cabinet and looked through the different medicine bottles. "Did she eat something?" Rui nodded his head no and the pilot kept looking. "She said that the plane makes her nausea." The pilot kept looking. "I don't have medicine, or is it a sickness you can cure?" Rui thought. "Oh she said the same thing." The pilot got close to Rui. "Have you had sex with her?" Rui looks away. "Did you use protection?" Rui shook his head no. "How long about?" Rui slowly answered. "A little more than 2 weeks ago." The pilot sighed. "There's your answer, she might be pregnant."


	29. Flight To Paris Pt2

Tsukushi quickly picked up the phone while Rui talked to the pilot. "Hey Yuki…"

"_Tsukushi? Why are you whispering?" _

"I don't feel well, I think I'm pregnant."

"_WHAT?!"_ Tsukushi pulled the phone away from her ear. "Shhhh! Rui will hear."

"_Oh my god, I'm going to be an aunty. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."_ Tsukushi rolled her eyes and hangs up. She gets up and makes herself lemonade.

* * *

"She's pregnant?" Rui said with a big smile. "Possibly," said the pilot. "Make sure she's eating healthy and take good care of her. But, there's a possibility that she's not pregnant but it doesn't hurt to practice." Rui opened the door and saw Tsukushi making more lemonade. He quickly walked over. "I'll make it, you can rest." Rui took the lemon from her and squeezed it. Tsukushi sat down. He brought it over to her and watched her as she drank it. "Does your stomach still hurt?" Tsukushi looked down at it. "Yeah I think it's settled down now." Rui held Tsukushi's hand. "What's wrong?" Tsukushi asked. "Can I hug you?" Tsukushi looked at him confused. She set down her drink and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making my life complete." Tsukushi smiled.

* * *

Tsukushi woke up and found herself on the bed. She suddenly had an urge to throw up and ran to the bathroom. She pulled her hair back and breathed heavily. Her urge was gone. She washed up and walked out. She saw Rui sleeping on the couch. She looked in the fridge and saw a pitcher of lemonade. She walked over to Rui and saw that his hands were wrinkly. She smiled and drank some lemonade. She turned on the TV and watched cartoons. The sound woke Rui up. "Tsukushi, are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" Tsukushi watched as Rui quickly put on an apron and looked in the fridge. She laughed, "What are you doing?" Rui pointed to the fridge. "Food…" Tsukushi laughed. "Sit down and rest, I'm not hungry." Rui did as she said. The phone rang and Tsukushi answered it. "Oh Yuki? Yeah I am watching it too. Hahahaha, he just got hit in the head." Rui watched as Tsukushi laughed. "I know it's just like when we were kids."

"_Anyway, how do you feel?" _

"Oh, I'll tell you later."

"_Is Rui there?"_

"Yeah."

"_Oh ok. Ask him how long it is to Paris."_

"Yuki wants to know how much longer."

"About 3 more hours." Rui yawned.

"Three more hours Yuki."

"_Aw man, when we get there. We have to get you checked out ok?"_

"Ok see you soon."


	30. Double The Good News

Sorry for the long wait :) My system pretty much crashed and i dont have an updated version of micro soft word so please bear with me :) Thanks so much 3RandomRedCho

Rui walked down the stairs from the plane to the ground. Tsukushi stood at the top. She yawned, stretched, and clutched the bars after realizing she wasn't fully awake and how how high she was. She walked sown slowly. "Tsukushi!" Yuki yelled from the bottom. "Be careful!" When Tsukushi reached the bottom, she felt dizzy. The atmosphere had changed ans smelled sweet. "Finally," she said. "Paris!"  
-Shizuka pokes the key into the key hole and turns it to unlock the door. She pushes through, takes a step inside and stops. Darien sees her holding her stomach. "Are you ok, Shizuka? Maybe its time to see the doctors." Shizuka shook her head and walked in. "No, I'm fine." Darien looked at her worried. Shes been like this for almost a month now... A knock at the door broke his thoughts. He turned back but the door was already open. "Good morning..." Rui popped his head through. Rui walked in, Tsukushi and Yuki pooped their head through also. "SHIZUKA!" They yelled in excitement and ran to her. "Tsukushi! Yuki!" Shizuka yelled back and hugged them. "How have you two been? Are you hungry? Have you seen Paris yet? Oh let me show you around!" Darien smiled, seeing Shizuka so happy. Shizuka walked over to Darien. "This is my fiance, Darien." Darien bowed. "Pleasure." He said. Tsukushi and Yuki bowed. "I'm Tsukushi and this is my friend Yuki." Darien laughed. "I know you guys from the news." Darien said. "Congratulations on your success." Shizuka grabbed her purse. "Come now, theres no time to lose." She looked at Darien with pleading eyes. "May I?" Darien nodded his head. Tsukushi looked at Rui, who already sat down to read the paper. "I'll stay here with Darien." He said to Tsukushi, not taking his eyes off the paper. The girls left hand in hand. Dairen set two cups by Rui and poured coffee in them. He sat across from Rui. He took his cup. "So how have you guys been?" Rui asked and took a sip. Darien blew at the steam. "Not good, Shizuka's sick." Darien leaned closer. "It's her stomach, I think she's pregnant." Rui took a sip and burnt his mouth. "Are you serious? Her too?" They leaned in closer. "What do you mean? Is Tsukushi sick too?" Rui nodded."Yeah, and it's her stomach too." They looked at each other in excitement. The thought of being fathers led to a high five.

Yuki skipped ahead leaving Shizuka and Tsukushi in the dust. "Come on guys! I want to see everything!" Tsukushi spotted a bench and quickly sat down on it. Shizuka joined her. "Just a minute Yuki, isn't there something else we have to do?" Tsukushi tapped her stomach to give Yuki and clue. "Oh...right..." Yuki said. Shizuka looked at them confused. "Shizuka, where is the closest hospital nearby?" Shizuka froze. Oh no! Did they figure it out? "Why...do you need to go there?" Yuki looked at Tsukushi who sighed. "Well, I might be pregnant." Shizuka covered her mouth. "Well since we're sharing secrets... I might be too." she mumbled.

The doctor walked in with a clip board. "Congratulations! You're both pregnant!" He said in french. Tsukushi and Yuki smiled and nodded pretending to understand. They quickly turned to Shizuka for translations. "He said that we're both pregnant." Shizuka listened some more. "Tsukushi you've been about 3 weeks and I about 3 months." They all looked at each other and smiled. "I'm going to be an auntie." Yuki said. Shizuka stood up. "I have to tell Darien!"

Rui heard the door open and looked up. It was Tsukushi signaling him to come outside. Rui walked towards her and she pulled him outside, while Shizuka walked in looking for Darein. "Darein? Honey?" Darien walked out of the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder. "Yeah, Shizuka?" Shizuka took his hands. "Well, you know how I've been sick lately?" Darien nodded. "Well, I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Darien hugged her and spun her around. "Really?" He said touching her stomach. Rui peeked through the window. "Whats going?" Rui wondered. "Shizuka's pregnant." Rui turned around in disbelief. Tsukushi and Yuki both nodded. Rui looked at Tsukushi's stomach. "Are you ok now?" Tsukushi blushed. "Uh yeah, we're off the plane now. I'm fine." Yuki smiled to herself and kept in her excitement.


	31. Shizuka's Wedding Pt1

Freshly baked goods filled the air and beautiful light pink flowers surrounded the place. Everyone sat in white comfortable seats waiting for the wedding to start. Tsukushi and Yuki sneaked into Shizuka's dressing room. When they entered, Shizuka took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. She saw them in the mirror and smiled at them. "Are you ready?" Tsukushi asked. Shizuka fanned her eyes. "You look beautiful." Yuki said. A tear came down and a Shizuka quickly wiped it. "You guys, stop!" She said laughing, she couldn't help it anymore. "This is it, the happiest day of my life. I just wished my parents were here." Tsukushi thought back to back in Japan and the events that happened between her and Shizuka's father. She suddenly remembered how he questioned her relation to Rui. Tsukushi shook her head, blocking out the thought and wondering if they would actually show up. Suddenly the door opened. Shizuka's parents walked in. Her mother had tears. "Look how beautiful she is." Shizuka ran to her mother and hugged her. Tsukushi kept her eyes on Shizuka's father, unable to forget what he said. He smiled at her and bowed. She bowed back and grabbed Yuki out.

Violins and Cello accompanied by the piano sounded the while Shizuka walked down the isle with both her parents. Shizuka cried rivers as her parents handed her off to Darien. Darien greatly bowed to both of them. Tsukushi tried to hold her tears in. Rui took her hand and smiled. "Squeeze as hard as you like." Tsukushi smiled back and squeezed. "Today we are gathered here for the marriage of Shizuka and Darien. If anyone objects to them being together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked around at each other. Tsukushi didn't bother to looked at Shizuka's father, for now he finally accepted. "Then by the power vested in me, Darien, you may kiss your bride, Shizuka." Darien smiled at Shizuka, who tried to do the same but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Darien wiped her tears and kissed her. Everyone cheered as Shizuka and Darien walked up the isle, first time being husband and wife. Each row was escorted to greet them. It was Tsukushi's turn. She walked up to them and sighed. "Congratulations!" She said. Shizuka hugged her. "Thank you so much Tsukushi, meeting you was like magic. My father told me everything. Thank you so much." Tsukushi hugged her back then moved on to Darien. She hugged him. "I don't know you yet, but I hope to. You're so important to Shizuka and Rui... and that means you're important to me." Tsukushi smiled and moved on. She waited for Rui and Yuki. Someone comes up and leans on her shoulder. "Happy huh?" Tsukushi turned to see it was Tsukasa. "Tsukasa!" She hugged him. Tsubaki popped her head out. Tsukushi hugged her also. "Finally we find you guys." Tsubaki said. Rui walked up and just looked at them. Tsukasa held his arms out. "What? No hug?" Rui lounged himself toward Tsukasa. "I've missed you."

Darien stood up and held his glass up. Everyone did the same. "Thank you all who made this the perfect day." He looked at Shizuka and pulled her to her feet. "And to make this day even more perfect would be to share this lovely news with you all." Darien turned to his in-laws. "Mom, Dad, I hope you're ready to be grandparents." Everyone banged on their glasses with their spoons. Everyone drinks their glass. Tsukushi looks at her glass. She watches Yuki drink it. "It's sparkling apple cider." Yuki assured Tsukushi, who gulped it down. Waiters came around to take the glasses and drink orders. "I'll have a coke." Rui said. Tsukasa nodded to that too. The waiter looked at Tsukushi. "Lemonade." She answered. Yuki noticed Rui's odd look and ordered one as well. Tsubaki was suspicious and ordered too. "Lemonade sure is popular." Rui said. Tsukushi just smiled. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE BRIDE DANCE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY! IF YOU'D LIKE TO DANCE WITH HER, LINE UP OVER HERE!" Rui got up and walked over into the line. Tsukasa leaned don the table. "Alright, spill the beans. Why did you all order lemonade?" Tsubaki elbowed him. "Tsukasa, we all can't just want lemonade for a change?" She tried to shut him up. Tsukasa examined them. "You can, but theres something going on." Tsukasa pointed to Tsukhshi. "You, you're hiding something." Tsukushi blushed. "Shut up hair! I'm not hiding anything." Yuki squealed. "Tsukushi's pregnant!" Tsukushi looked around. "Yuki!" Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"That's great!" Tsubaki said. Tsukasa had a shocked look on his face. "I leave you for 3 weeks and you get pregnant?" He looked away and crossed his arms. Tsukushi looked away also. "Well, I'm I'm happy for you. I hope it's Rui's." Tsukushi turned around and slapped his arm. Shizuka's father walks up to their table. They all bow to him from their seats. He kneels to Tsukushi. Embarrassed, she quickly tried to pulled him to his feet, but he resisted. "If you hadn't persisted me to come, I wouldn't of seen her so happy." He held his position for a little longer then stood up. "Tsukushi Makino, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me." He bowed and walked away. Tsukushi was amazed. Yuki hugged her arm and pointed. "I see Rui's mom." She said. Tsukushi snapped out of it and looked. "You should tell her." Tsukushi looked to see what place Rui for the line. He was second. Tsukushi made her way to Rui's mom. She sat next to her. "Oh Tsukushi dear, isn't this lovely?" Tsukushi nodded and motioned for her to come closer. Rui's mom moved closer. Tsukushi whispered in her ear. "I'm pregnant with Rui's baby." Rui's mom pulled away and looked at her stomach. "Are you sure?" Tsukushi could hear her excitement. She nodded and hugger her. "Have you told Rui yet?"

"No, I was waiting until a little later." Tsukushi looked over and saw Rui dancing with Shizuka. she sighed. What am I to him? Lover? Girlfriend? Or maybe just a friend. Tsukushi sat in a daze as Rui walked up to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Tsukushi took his hand and walked to the dance floor. "Hey, Rui, we..." Tsukushi trailed off. "We what?" Rui asked. "Never mind." Tsukushi would save it for another time.


	32. Shizuka's Wedding Pt2

All the ladies gathered behind Shizuka. Tsubaki and Yuki pulled Tsukushi to her feet and dragged her in the crowd. All of them were screaming. Tsubaki and Yuki gave Tsukushi a thumbs up. "Alright girls! I hope you catch this!" She looked at Tsukushi and winked at her. Shizuka faced away from them. "1...2...3!" Shizuka tossed the boquet. All the ladies dived for it. _Please land in my hands please._ Tsukushi stuck her hands out. The boquet flew towards her hands and was about to land on them, but a lady jumped and took it away. "AHHH! WOOHOO!" She screamed. A guy, poissibly her boyfreind, ran up to her and knocked out the boquet. "No! I don't want to marry you!" The girls once again dived for the flying boquet. It flew towards Tsukasa and he hit it towards Tsukushi. Tsukushi jumped and caught it but she came slipping on her heel. Yuki ran and grabbed her before she did. Tsubaki blocked off the angry women. Rui ran to Tsukushi. "Are you ok?" he asked as all the men cheered at them. Tsukushi put her hand to her ear signaling she couldn't hear. Rui picked her up and kissed her. The crowd went wild. Shizuka looked at Darien. "You have bad aim, Shizuka." Shizuka gave him a look. "Me? You try doing it then!" She took some cake and slapped it on his face. Darien wipped it off and laughed. He smeared some on Shizuka's face. "CAKE FIGHT!" Someone yelled. Cake flung everywhere. Tsukasa grabbed Tsubaki's hand who grabbed Yuki's hand and ran out. "Wait!" Yuki said when they were outside the room. "Tsukushi and Rui!" The door opened and cake flung out. Tsukushi and Rui, covered with cake, shut the door. The fire alarm went off and everyone ran outside. The firefighter came out. "Theres no problem. Someone just accidentally hit the fire alarm." Everyone looked at eachother and laughed, tossing little pieces of cake at eachother. Shizuka whispered to Darien. "Are you sure?" He said. Shizuka nodded. "Is it big enough?" Darien asked. Shizuka shurgged and skipped to the pool. "Ah, honey, the baby!" Darien yelled running after her. Everyone started to follow them too. "Whats going on?" Tsukasa asked. Tsubaki tugged his arm. Tsukasa jerked head telling them to follow. They followed everyone to the back of the buliding and there was a pool. Everyone jumped in, not caring about their clothes. The clear water quickly turned into a pasty white. All the cake had washed off. They all walked to the edge of the pool. Tsukasa pushed Yuki in but she grabbed him, and he Tsubaki. They all fell in. Tsukushi laughed at them. Rui picked her up bridal style. "Wait, Rui, no!" Rui jumped in. They all looked at eachother and laughed. Tsukushi splashed Rui. Slowly people began to leave. They all sat in the hot tub watching Shizuka and Darien saying goodbye to their parents. Rui's mom came up. "Rui, dear, your father and I are leaving now. See you in a few weeks. We'll be in Italy." Rui got out of the hot tub and hugged her. Tsukushi bowed. "Come home safetly." Rui's mom smiled at Tsukushi. "You too." Rui waved goodbye until they were out of site. He got back in the hot tub. Shizuka and Darien joined them. "Great wedding." Tsubaki said. "Thanks, I'm glad you're having fun." Shizuka said. She looked at all of them. "How much longer are you all staying?" Darien asked. "When you want us to leave." Rui said laughing. He winked at Darien. "Oh yeah..." Darien said. "What?" Tsukushi wanted to know. Tsukasa changed the subject. "To Shizuka and Darien." He looked up to the sky. "Because Rui and I weren't good enough for her. I'm glad you both found each other." Shizuka splashed water on him. "Thank you." She said. "I'm glad all of you found someone for yourselves." Tsukushi looked at them. _This moment right here... I wish would never go away..._ "Wait! Wheres Yuki?" Tsukushi looked around. Tsukushi saw her talking to a handsome young man. "Looks like she found someone for her too." Darien said. "Hey!" Tsukushi yelled. "Are you going to introduce?" Yuki looked over and walked away with him, embarassed. Shizuka patted her stomach. "Only six months until this baby comes out." Tsukushi laughed. "At least you're three months." Everyone looked at her. "W-what?" Rui faced her. "What does that mean Tsukushi?" Tsukushi was stuck, she looked at Tsukasa for help, but he had a look in his eyes saying, "Dont count on me, you screwed yourself this time." Tsubaki stretched. "I know Tsukushi's saying. Shizuka only has six more months of pain!" Tsukushi smiled at Tsubaki who winked at her. Tsukushi got out of the tub. "Well, I'm punching in. See you guys tomorrow." Rui followed her. "What about Yuki?" Shizuka asked. "She's 24. I know she wont do anything stupid."


	33. Rui's Proposal

Tsukushi sat on a bench tossing pebbles in the water. She sighed. It's been three days! I haven't told Rui! Why? She bent down to grab more pebbles. Her phone vibrated and she dropped all of them. "Oh Yuki, whats wrong?" No response. "Yuki?" Yuki yawned. "I fell asleep in the lobby, whats my room number?" Tsukushi laughed. "Did you get you get drunk? Wait there, I'll come get you." Tsukushi pushed her phone into her pocket and got up but someone grabbed her hand. She quickly turned around frightened. It was Rui. He sat down. Tsukushi sat next to him. Rui put his sleepy head on Tsukushi's shoulder. "You wake up early." Rui yawned. "How did you... Why did you..." Rui looked up at her. "I searched for you and I miss you." Tsukushi picked up the pebbles she dropped and threw them in, forgetting about Yuki. "Hey Rui," she began. "What am I to you?" Rui rubbed his eyes. "I mean I know you love me and care for me, but you never asked me to be your girlfriend! And...and when I slept with you, it wasn't just because. I did it because, I could a future with you. So..." Rui sat up. "So thats whats been bothering you lately. I could tell there was something." Tsukushi reached for more pebbles. "Well, now that you bring it up." Rui said. "I can see my whole future with nothing but you." He got up. "But that doesn't answer my question!" Tsukushi stood up too. "I want to know, I need to." Tears were forming. Rui hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but want to know!" Rui barely heard. Rui pulled her away. "Listen Tsukushi, We love each other. Isn't that enough?" Tsukushi sniffed. "It is but, I can't help it." Tsukushi said remembering to Shizuka's fathers words. Rui held her. This must mean that I should do it soon. I'm sorry Tsukushi.

Tsukushi plopped Yuki on her bed. Tsukushi smiled. "Well at least you had fun." Tsukushi walked over and opened an inch of the curtain. She looked outside. She saw the lake and saw Rui sleeping on the bench. Tsukushi thought of going to get him, but Tsukasa came by and shook him up. Tsukushi closed the curtain. Tsukushi's phone rang. "Hey Tsubaki." Tsukushi said. "Hey, do and Yuki want to grab breakfast with me?" Tsukushi looked at Yuki. "Yuki's sleeping, but I'll come. Where are you?" Tsukushi looked at her watch and grabbed her coat. "I'm downstairs in the lobby meet you here?" Tsukushi opened the door and took one last look at Yuki, then shut it. "Yeah, I'm coming now." Tsukushi pressed on the down arrow, which lighted up. The elevator doors opened. In it was Rui. They looked at each other awkwardly. "Going to breakfast with Tsubaki?" He asked. Tsukushi looked down and nodded. The door closed but they both stopped it. Rui walked out and Tsukushi in. She pressed the L button and the doors shut. She took a huge breath and sighed it. The doors opened again and Tsukushi could see Tsubaki and Tsukasa. "Good morning!" They said. "Good morning!" Tsukushi said. "Where do you want to eat?" Tsubaki asked. "It's Paris, anywhere is fine." Tsukasa said. Tsubaki elbowed him. "I wasn't asking you." Tsukushi laughed. "Tsukasas right. Anywhere is fine." Tsubaki linked arms with Tsukushi and walked off. "Ok let's go to the one down the street." Tsukasa put his hands in his pocket and followed them.

Rui looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his suit. He reached in his pocket and squeezed something to make sure it was there. He smiled to himself and walked through a door connecting his room to Yuki's. "Yuki, if you don't wake up you'll miss it... Yuki?" He dragged her out of bed and took her to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on her. She immediately woke up. "Huh, what?" Yuki blinked a couple of times. "Rui? What are you doing?" Rui smiled. "I knew you wouldn't forgive me if I didn't wake you." Yuki was more awake now and stood up. "Oh my god, you're doing it?" Rui nodded. Yuki ran to grab clothes and pushed Rui out. She slammed the door, but opened it again. "Don't leave without me." She shut it and got changed.

Tsukushi dug into her pancakes. "Oh, delicious!" She stuffed more into her mouth. Tsubaki smiled at her. Tsukushi's phone vibrated. She stopped and looked at it. New message from: Rui 3. She clicked ok and read the message. When you're done with your Breakfast, come meet me at the Effiel Tower. 3 Rui. Tsukushi chewed slowly. "Was that Rui?" Tsukasa asked. Tsukushi shook her head yes. She swallowed her pancakes. Tsukushi ate the last of her pancakes and got up. "I'm supposed to meet him soon. thanks for breakfast." She walked out. "Is Rui possibly doing now?" Tsubaki asked. Tsukasa's phone vibrated. He looked at it. "Yeah, hurry and finish. We gotta follow her."

Tsukushi could see the tower from far away but up close it was so tall. She stood awhile just looking at it. She finally saw Rui under the tower. She walked over and noticed how fancy he was dreesed. "Rui!" She waved. "Why'd you want to meet me here." He looked around at the tower, Tsukushi did the same. "I'm like this tower, Tsukushi. With you, I'm stable and strong. I can pretty much withstand anything as long as I know you're with me." Tsukushi just looked at him. "What are you getting to?" Rui looked her in the eyes. "You know before, when you asked me what you are to me? I didn't give you an answer because I wanted to wait till now to say it." Tsukushi gave him an unsure face. Rui bent down on one knee and pulled out a box. Tsukushi gasped. Rui opened the box. "I didn't want to say because I was wondering if you'd be my wife." Tsukushi was dazed by the ring, which was a color jewled cupcake. She snapped out of it. She cleared her throat. "Only if you will be the fathe rof our baby." Rui stood up looking at her stomach. "Yes!" Tsukushi smiled. "Yes." Rui put his hands on her stomach and hugged her. "I love you." Yuki came at them and hugged them. "That was beautiful!" Shizuka and Darien popped out too, along with Tsubaki and Tsukasa. "You guys all knew about this?" Tsukushi asked. They all nodded. Tskushi turned to her husband to be and kissed him. "Thank you."


End file.
